LOVE ACTUALLY
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: setiap manusia mempunyai kisahnya masing-masing, happy ending atau sad ending. ini kisah mereka, 6 pasangan yang akan mempunyai ending masing-masing. temukan arti dari cinta sesungguhnya dari mereka. HunKai, XiuHan, ChanChen, LaySoo, Krisho, TaoBaek/GS
1. HunKai

* Hunkai *

Menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun bagaikan mimpi di siang hari. Katakan lah jika Kim Jongin gadis berkulit tan itu beruntung. Bagaimana tidak, dia terlahir yatim piatu dan dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Ibunya meninggalkannya ketika dia baru lahir, dan ayahnya entahlah. Umurnya baru saja menginjak 23 tahun, dan dia sudah menjadi istri Sehun, nama suaminya selama 3 bulan ini. Pernikahan sederhana layaknya cinderella, pesta kebun, adik-adiknya di panti dan bibi Jung pengasuhnya sedari bayi turut hadir di pesta pernikahan yang diadakan di kebun belakang rumah panti. Bahagia? Tentu saja, Jongin tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menikahi putra dari seorang pengusaha terkenal. Dan kebahagiaannya lengkap sudah ketika dia mengandung buah hatinya yang menginjak 2 bulan ini. Seperti sekarang, Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan istrinya ke panti untuk mengajar adik-adiknya.

" nanti aku jemput seperti biasa "

" hmmb hati-hati "

Jongin melepas seatbeltnya dan tersenyum ke arah sang suami.

Cup

Sehun bahkan menarik lengan mungil istrinya dan mengecup pipinya.

Cup

Dan mengecup perut yang masih datar itu

" jangan nakal sayang, jaga ibu ok "

" baik ayah "

Dan mobil hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkannya di pagar rumah panti.

" jongin unniiieeee/nooonaaaa "

Baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam gerbang, teriakan anak kecil bersautan keluar dari pintu rumah minimalis itu. Sekitar 7-8 anak laki-laki dan perempuan berlarian kearahnya dan memeluk kaki jenjang sang kakak

" hai ben, insoo, yeri, wooshin, taeryong, seohyun, yoojung, namjo "

" una, au idak i apa " _( noona aku tidak disapa )_

Jongin menoleh ke sisi kanan, dilihatnya anak laki-laki gembul berumur sekitar 23 bulan yang merajuk dengan pipi bulatnya. Jongin berjongkok dan mengusap kedua pipi gembul batita itu.

" hai joomyeon iii "

Cup cup cup

" aa una,, eliii "

Cup cup cup

" aa unaaa "

Joonmyeon terkikik geli karena dikecup pipinya berulang kali dan batita itu tertawa dengan giginya yang belum tubuh sempurna. Melihat si gembul Joonmyeon diserang sang noona, para kakaknya juga ikut mengecup dan menggelitiki perut si baby gembul.

" aaa uuung, ukup ukup hihihi hihihi elii, unaa eliii " _( cukup cukup geli )_

" hahaha ayo serang si gembul, gelitiki dia hahahha "

" ben uung eliii hihihi yeli una elii hihihi _" ( ben hyung geli, yeri noona geli )_

Jongin ikut tersenyum dan semuanya terduduk di rumput hijau yang sedikit basah itu.

" hey sudah sudah, ayo masuk. Ben sudah jangan gelitik adikmu, hey hey namjo sudah jangan buat adikmu menangis kegelian "

Itu Bibi Jung pengasuh mereka dan hmmb mungkin ibu mereka. Di lengan kirinya ada bayi mungil, yang baru seminggu ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti.

" jongin , ya tuhaaaan. Suruh berhenti adikmu itu "

" haahaha baik ibu. Hey sudah sudah, berhenti. Kasian joonmyeon "

Semua anak kecil itu berhenti menggelitikinya dan merepat ke tubuh Jongin. joonmyeon bangun dengan susahnya dan dibenatu dengan noona kesayangannya, Seohyun.

" hay baby min, uuh kau semakin gembul saja "

Sapanya dengan baby Min, nama panjangnya Minseok. Tubuhnya mungil, putih, lembut dan gembul. Umurnya mungkin masih 8 hari, terhitung sejak ditemukan di depan pintu dengan keadaan berdarah seperti habis dilahirkan.

Semua anak kecil itu duduk di ruang tamu dengan Jongin berdiri di samping papan tulis. Umur mereka rata-rata 7-9 tahun. Dan yang tertua adalah Ben, 2 bulan lagi umurnya 10 tahun. Nasib mereka sama, ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti ketika masih bayi. Berbeda dengan Namjo, gadis kecil itu masih sempat mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya, sebelum kecelakaan merenggut semuanya. Saat itu usianya 3 tahun, dan tetangga rumahnya menitipkannya untuk tinggal disini. Sedang yang terparah adalah Seohyun, gadis mungil berumur 7 tahun itu ditinggalkan di pintu depan dengan badan membiru dan kedinginan di sebuah kardus sempit sehingga tubuh mungilnya terlipat ke dalam.

" kemarin kalian sudah belajar tentang ilmu alam, sekarang kita akan belajar menghitung. Seperti biasa, jika ada yang berhasil menjawab noona akan memberikan hadiah "

Tedengar bisik-bisik di depannya, bahkan Joonmyeon si batita merengek ikut duduk di ruang tamu bersama hyung dan noonanya. Bibi Jung memang melarang Joonmyeon ikut belajar bersama kakak-kakaknya itu karena, jika semua kakaknya memperoleh hadiah ketika bisa menjawab, batita itu akan menangis kencang dan baby Min juga akan ikut menangis. Tapi karena Joonmyeon sudah berjanji untuk diam dan tidak boleh menangis, bibi Jung mengijinkannya ikut dengan catatan duduk di samping ibu asuhnya.

" coba kalian hitung soal diatas, jika benar kalian mendapatkan ini "

Jongin mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangan kanannya. Semua adiknya berlomba untuk menulis dan menghitung dengan jemari mungilnya, tak terkecuali Joonmyeon yang meminta Jung eomma untuk membantunya menjawab.

" apa perlu kita membawa minny, hun ? aku pikir ibu akan kesusahan merawatnya mengingat joonmyeon yang masih ingin diperhatikan "

" apa perlu ?"

" menurutku, hmmb iya. Kita bawa saja selama 5 bulan. Sampai kandunganku 7 bulan dan setelah itu kita kembalikan lagi ke panti, minny masih berumur 8 hari dan aku takut jika baby min tidak terurus "

Sehun melirik istrinya yang menatapnya dalam, lelaki albino itu tersenyum, mengusak rambut istrinya dan menarik rem tangan ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

" jika mengembalikan kepada ibu, aku tidak yakin kau akan melepaskannya sayang. Ketika kau sudah menggendong baby min, kau akan lupa semuanya. Dan ketika dia berusia 5 bulan kau kembalikan ke panti, aku yakin kau akan merengek kembali padaku untuk tidak mengembalikannya ke panti "

Jongin nampak berfikir, betul juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. itu sama saja, huuuh suaminya ini benar-benar pintar.

" lebih baik kita sering mengunjungi saja, kita pasti tahu bagaimana perkembangan baby min, jonmyeoni dan lainnya "

" baiklah "

Bahagia, yaa keluarga kecil yang tengah menunggu lahirnya putra atau putri mereka yang pertama begitu bahagia. Hingga hari yang tidak mereka duga datang. Ayah dan ibu Sehun datang berkunjung ke rumah sederhana mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ya, pernikahan bahagia mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bahagia. Sehun yang Jongin kenal sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Oh nyatanya menikahinya tanpa restu orang tuanya. Jongin hanya sekali bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sehun dan hari itu pula, mereka tidak mendapat restu hingga akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan rumah mewahnya dan pergi ke tempat asal Jongin di Busan, tempat dimana dia dibesarkan. Jongin bahkan menolak keras Sehun untuk lebih memilihnya, tapi karena rasa cintanya yang mendalam, Sehun lebih memilihnya dan meninggalkan gemerlap dunia mewahnya. Berbekal ijasah sarjana yang dimilikinya dengan nilai tinggi, dia bekerja di perusahaan kecil. Dan sekarang ketika usia kandungan Jongin menginjak 6 bulan, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kedua orang tua Sehun dan sebuah berita besar yang membuat mereka membulatkan mata lebar-lebar.

" kalian harus bercerai. Ibu tidak mau tahu sehun "

Ucap wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan sosialitanya. Jongin memandang kedua orang paruh baya di depannya itu dengan diam namun air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya. Jemari tangan keduanya juga sudah terlepas dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar apa yang mereka dengar dari wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Sehun

" dan kau, gugurkan kandunganmu. Aku tak ingin anak itu lahir dari rahimmu. Gugurkan janin itu "

" ibu "

" DIAM KAU SEHUN "

" IBU YANG HARUS DIAM, IBU MENYAKITIKU DAN JONGIN. TERLEBIH DIA "

Suara teriakan yang bisa mereka pastikan akan terdengar hingga luar rumah itu membahana.

" hiks... hiks... "

" kalian harus bercerai, dan anak itu tidak boleh lahir sehun. dia harus mati sebelum lahir "

" hiks hiks.. "

Keluar sudah isakan yang sedari ditahannya. Lelaki tua itu juga menyuruh kedua pasangan muda itu untuk membunuh janin yang tidak berdosa.

" hiks... aku ti.. hiks dak akan membu.. hiks nuhnya.. dia anakku "

Ucapnya dengan terbata dan memeluk perut besarnya

" ya anak dari ADIKMU SENDIRI KIM JONGIN "

" IBU "

Jongin semakin erat memeluk perutnya dan menggigit bibirnya yang sudah ia pastikan tergores oleh gigi depannya. Satu fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui, apa tadi, adik? Adiknya? apa maksudnya Sehun adalah adiknya? lalu kedua orang tua Sehun adalah ayah ibunya? Jadi, dia... tunggu tunggu, apa ini berarti Jongin putri tuan dan nyonya Oh, dan Sehun adalah adiknya. adik kandungnya?

Jongin menatap tidak percaya kedau orang tua Sehun yang ia tidak yakin sebagai orang tuanya juga. Bahkan Sehun ikut mengernyitkan kening begitu kalimat lancar tersebut keluar dari bibir sang ibu.

" mengapa nyonya hiks... baru datang ketika keadaan seperti hiks ini. Mengapa tidak dari awal hiks memberi tahu ku hiks jika aku putri kalian hiks. Putri kalian yang sudah nyonya buang 23 tahun yang lalu. Mengapa baru sekarang mencari tahuku nyonya "

" aku tidak ada waktu untuk mencarimu. Dan aku bukan ibumu, aku hanya mengandung dan melahirkanmu. Melihat kau lahir sebagai perempuan, membuatku hina "

" ... "

" kami terpaksa membuangmu karena kau perempuan, jika kau lelaki kami tidak akan seperti ini. "

" ... "

" jalan terbaik adalah menggugurkan kandunganmu dan pergi dari kehidupan sehun. aku tidak ingin mempunyai cucu dari kedua anakku sendiri. Memalukan "

Kuku-kuku Sehun memutih dan matanya terpejam membiarkan air mata lolos di mata elangnya. Mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang ternyata disimpan rapat oleh kedua orang tuanya membuatnya marah bukan main.

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin merupakan adik kakak kandung. Jongin dibuang oleh ibunya ketika tahu, wanita itu melahirkan bayi perempuan. Dan selama hidupnya Heechul dan Siwon, tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan bayi perempuan itu hingga akhirnya Sehun, anak kandung mereka yang lainnya membawa Jongin kepada mereka dan meminta restu untuk menikah. Mendengar hal itu, Heechul maupun Siwon murka. Mereka lebih murka ketika tahu Sehun pergi dari rumah. Beberapa bulan kemudian, karena kesibukan mereka, keduanya baru mencari tahu tentang Jongin dan mereka terutama Heechul begitu terkejut jika Jongin merupakan bayi yang dulu dilahirkan dan dibuangnya.

" sehun, ini peringatan. Jika kau tak segera bercerai dan menyuruh jongin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ayah tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada istrimu "

1 tahun kemudian.

" noona, adik bayi masih tidur ? "

" tentu, dia habis minum susu jadi harus tidur myeon "

Batita berumur 3 tahun itu mengangguk dan duduk disamping wanita berkulit tan di ayunan rumah panti mereka. Jongin, nama wanita yang tengah menggendong baby Haowen yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya dan Joonmyeon yang setia mengecup pipi gembul adiknya. Udara di siang hari tidak terlalu panas, angin juga bertiup semilir, lagipula ayunan itu berada di bawah pohon rindang di belakang rumah panti.

Dikecupnya kening sang putra, namanya Haowen. Kim Haowen, bayi laki-laki berumur 9 bulan. Mungil, putih, lucu dan mirip dengan ayahnya. Melihat putranya yang tertidur mengingatkannya kepada ayah dari Haowen, Sehun.

Flashback

 _"_ _baiklah, aku tidak akan menyuruh jongin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan syarat, kau, sehun. kau harus menceraikannya, dan menikah dengan pilihan ayah. Jika kau menolak, ayah akan memaksa jongin menggugurkan janinnya "_

 _Brak_

 _Pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan keras. Isak tangis di ruang tamu terdengar saling bersautan. Mereka diam dalam hening hingga suara sengau dari salah satu diantara mereka keluar_

 _"_ _sehun, turuti perkataan ayahmu. Dia benar, kita tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Kau adikku, dan aku kakakku. Kita harus berpisah "_

 _"_ _... "_

 _"_ _saudara sekandung tidak harus menikah, ini salah. Tuhan akan menghukum kita. Aku kakakmu, kakak kandungmu. Dan benar, janin ini memang seharusnya tidak ada. Tapi maaf, aku bukan seorang pembunuh. Aku akan membiarkannya lahir dan tumbuh "_

 _"_ _hiks... "_

 _Jongin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar lalu mengusap air matanya_

 _"_ _maaf, kita harus bercerai "_

 _Sebuah kalimat yang sangat sulit diucapkan akhirnya keluar juga. Jongin menangis dan membiarkan dress bagian atasnya basah. Perlahan Sehun menarik tubuh wanita itu dan memeluknya erat. Jongin balas memeluknya erat. Mereka menangis bersama dengan Sehun yang berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Beradu argumen dengan ayah ibunya tidak akan menemukan titik temu terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Sehun tahu jika ini salah, tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah._

 _"_ _aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu "_

 _"_ _hiks ... se... hiks "_

 _"_ _aku mencintaimu jong, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita. Aku mencintaimu "_

 _"_ _se,,, hun,,, hiks hiks... jangan seperti ini hiks hiks "_

 _"_ _aku mencintaimu "_

 _Ucapnya berkali-kali dan mengecupi seluruh wajah istrinya. Dia tidak menghiraukan rasa asin dari air mata itu. Dan terakhir, kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum mereka bertemu di pengadilan untuk bercerai._

Flashback off

" hiks hiks,,, huweeee huweeee huweeee "

" sssstt sayang, diam yaa ssst ssst ibu disini "

" huweeee huweeee "

" ssst, wen chan ssst hyungi disini ssstt diam yaa "

" hiks hiks "

Tangis Haowen pun berhenti, Jongin tersenyum kala Joomyeon ikut menenangkan adiknya. Hari semakin siang dan tampak bibi Jung yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Minseok yang berjalan tertatih di sampingnya.

" wen chan, myeonnie ayo masuk "

" uumh "

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu, lelaki berjas yang sudah berjam-jam lamanya duduk di kursi belakang mobil mewah itu masih saja menatap punggung wanita yang telah menjauh itu.

" tuan, apa kita harus pergi sekarang ?"

" sebentar lagi, sampai mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam "

" baik tuan "

Sehun, lelaki berjas itu bernama Sehun. Yaa, sudah sebulan ini dia selalu mengamati rumah panti atau lebih tepatnya wanita dewasa dengan bayi yang ada digendongannya itu.

Drrrt drrrt

" kyungsoo calling "

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan itu istrinya. Istri kedua Sehun yang sudah dinikahinya 9 bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang dia tengah mengandung. Sehun tersenyum, dan kembali menatap pintu rumah panti yang sudah tertutup.

' maafkan aku, aku mencintai kalian '.


	2. ChanChen

*ChanChen *

" hey bebek, selamat pagi "

Sapa namja tinggi dengan senyum bodohnya dan jangan lupa rambut sebahu berwarna madu yang dia ikat di belakang rambutnya

" hai juga tiang listrik senyum pasta gigi telinga caplang, park idiot dobby "

" wooo wooo wooo, kemajuan. Biasanya kau hanya hanya memanggilku ' tiang listrik senyum pasta gigi telinga caplang ' dan sekarang kau memanggil margaku "

Gadis di depannya ini memutar matanya malas dan tersenyum dipaksakan

" tidak apa-apa, kurasa menambah daftar nama idiotmu itu menarik "

" uhuu, benarkah. Aku tersanjung "

" ha ha ha, aku tertawa "

Chen, gadis yang barusan tertawa konyol itu kembali menulis buku catatan milik Jongin dan mengabaikan sahabat tiangnya itu

" aku akan pergi berkencan nanti, kau harus ikut. Dan juga "

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Chen dan berbisik

" baekhyun akan mengajak sepupu tampannya kali ini "

Chen mengerutkan dahinya dan lihat manusia idiot di depan yang melipat kedua tangannya, bersandar ke kursi dan menaik turunkan alis cokelatnya

" tidak, aku sibuk "

" aah kau tidak seru, ayolah chen. Kali ini saja "

" tidak park dobby, aku benar-benar sibuk kau harus tahu itu "

" ini sudah yang ke 20 kalinya kau menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Aku tahu kau benar-benar tidak sibuk "

Braaak

Chen menutup buku nya sedikit kasar dan menatap sahabat bodohnya

" aku benar-benar sibuk chan, akhir-akhir ini pesanan karangan bunga di toko banyak. Aku harus membantu ibu jika ingin cepat selesai "

" ayolah chen kali ini saja. Aah, aku janji. Setelah kau ikut berkencan bersama kami, aku akan membantu bibi kim merangkai bunga hinggamselesai. Aku janji yaaa janji"

Chen tertawa remeh melihat ekspressi sahabatnya yang bisa membuatnya geli

" tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin sekardus bunga mawar rusak karena kau membantuku merangkai. Kau tak ingat kejadian tahun lalu? Kau membuatku rugi "

" hey, tapi aku membayarnya "

" tapi aku mengembalikan uangmu weeeekk "

Chen menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukkan buku tulis ke dalam tasnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja berdiri disamping meja Jongdae dan membuat mimik wajah memohon.

" ayolaaah kumohon "

" tidak "

" kumohon "

" tidak "

" kim jongdae, sahabat sepopokku. Park chanyeol yang tampan ini memintamu untuk menemani kencan bersama kekasihnya dan akan mengenalkanmu kepada sepupu byun baekhyun yang cantik itu agar kau cepat mendapat kekasih "

Pletak

" aaargh sakit bebek "

" dasar cerewet "

Chen meninggalkan Chanyeol yang habis dia jitak dan melangkah keluar kelas menuju tempat favoritnya.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, Chanyeol juga sudah pergi ke luar kelas untuk menemui kekasihnya di kelas sebelah. Chen menatapnya dalam dan menundukkan pandangannya untuk fokus merapikan peralatan menulisnya.

" kau tetap akan disangka sebagai sahabatnya jika tidak mau terus terang "

Chen menoleh ke sisi kiri dan mendapati Jongin yang juga merapikan alat tulisnya tanpa menatap Chen

" aku menjadi pengecut jika mengenai cinta "

" dan kau akan memendamnya terus menerus ?"

" entahlah, begini lebih baik"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan nampak murid kelas lainnya berjalan menuju gerbang, ada pula yang berboncengan menggunakan motor. Dan bisa dia lihat jika Chanyeol tengah menggandeng tangan seorang gadis dan mereka saling tertawa lepas

" aku merupakan perempuan tangguh, tapi untuk satu hal nyaliku menciut. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Melihatnya tersenyum sudah cukup bagiku. Aku turut bahagia untuknya "

" dan aku turut berbela sungkawa dengan hatimu chen "

" aku ikhlas. Aku sudah mengikhlaskan hatiku jong. Semuanya, aku mengikhlaskan cinta untuk pergi. Aku ikhlas "

Liquid bening itu turun dengan tidak sopannya di pipi kanannya. Jongin memeluk gadis mungil setinggi telinganya itu dan mengusap pundak sempitnya.

" chanyeol sudah lama tidak kemari, dia kemana ?"

" berkencan. Si dobby itu hobby sekali berkencan bu "

" dan kau cemburu ?"

" apa? tentu tidak bu, siapa juga yang cemburu "

" yaa mungkin saja. Dia sudah mempunyai pacar dan kau belum. kau cemburu dengannya karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sedangkan kau tidak "

" ibuuuu "

Kim Joonmyeon, wanita berumur 40 tahun itu terkekeh dengan rangkaian bunga mawar di tangan kiri, karena melihat putri tunggalnya itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" sudah sana, kau sedari tadi cemberut membuat rangkaianmu jelek. Cepat makan dan jangan lupa minum obatmu "

" tentu, aku sudah lapar sekali "

Chen tersenyum dan menaruh rangakain bunga mawar ungu di meja dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Sup rumput laut dan telur gulung, makanan kesukaannya. Diambilnya nasi porsi lebih dan dia mulai makan dengan nikmat. 15 menit berlalu, dibawanya piring kotor itu dan dia pergi ke kotak obat disamping lemari pendingin untuk mengambil obatnya. Diminumnya 3 pil berwarna berbeda dan setelah itu dia tersenyum.

Malam harinya setelah bersantai di ruang tengah, Chen pergi ke kamar. Duduk di meja belajar mininya dan membuka sebuah buku diary bergambar menara eiffel. Dicoretnya buku diary yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Itu hobbynya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah menulis beberapa kalimat Chen menutup bukunya dan menengadah menatap bintang dilangit.

' _tuhan, biarkan aku berbahagia kali ini_ '

Doanya sebelum menutup gorden kamar dan berbaring tidur.

Chanyeol mengobrak abrik lemari buku Chen untuk mencari buku biologi yang kata sangsahabat ada di lemari buku bagian bawah. Tapi sedari berputar di kamar berukuran 3x4 meter ini, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. yaa Chanyeol sudah biasa masuk ke dalam kamar Chen, bahkan saat bayi dulu mereka pernah tidur bersama di kamar ini.

" aiissh dimana si bebek ini menyimpannya "

Chanyeol mencoba mencari di meja belajarnya dan tidak ada, lalu dia membuka laci meja belajar dan_

" asssaa, dasar bebek. Bilangnya di lemari buku ternyata dilaci. Akan aku bu... eeh apa ini "

Mata bulatnya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah diary kecil bergambar menara eiffel. Dibukanya buku tersebut dan halaman pertama tertulis ' My Diary '

" wohooo ternyata bebek itu suka menulis diary "

Dengan jahil Chanyeol membuka buku itu. dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang mungil sahabatnya dan mulai membaca isi diary itu.

 _23 januari 2012_

 _Di toko buku menemukan buku mungil ini. Hehehe akan aku jadikan buku diary, selamat datang di kehidupan kim jongdae_

 _14 februari 2012_

 _Selamat hari kasih sayang. Hari ini aku membuat cokelat berbentuk hati untuk ibu dan si park dobby tukang makan itu. dan syukurlah ibu berkata jika cokelat buatanku itu enak. Dan aku akan mengutuk park dobby karena mencemoh cokelatku. Huuuu tapi dihabiskan juga, dasar tukang makan_

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, dia memang mencemoh cokelat buatan sahabatnya itu dan sampai sekarang Chen tidak eprnah memberikannya cokelat _lagi._

 _21 februari 2012_

 _Terima kasih bibi park. Kue buatan bibi paling enak, tapi masih enak ibuku. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini dobby, aku menyukainya. Aku mencintaimu_

Dikerutnya dahi lebar itu, apa? mencintainya?

 _3 maret 2012_

 _Aku melihatnya tersenyum ketika menatap seorang gadis. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum terpanah, kau menyukainya? Tapi, kenapa aku harus cemburu? Tapi ini wajar bukan jika orang yang aku cintainya menaruh perhatian kepada gadis yang dilihatnya?_

 _21 maret 2012_

 _Namanya byun baekhyun. Dia murid kelas sebelah, dia cantik, imut dan mungil. Seorang diva di kelas dan kudengar karena kecantikannya, dia mengalahkan yoona sunbaenim. Kau menyukainya chan? kau pantas untuknya, kau tinggi dna tampan. Cocok dengan baekhyun yang cantik dan imut. Sedang aku? Tidak ada apa-apanya._

 _12 april 2012_

 _Entah mengapa perut atas sebelah kananku akhir-akhir ini sakit. Muntah darah juga sudah beberapa kali ini ku alami. Hmmmb pasti ada yang tidak beres denganku. ibu bilang hanya perlu berolahraga dan makan makanan yang sehat._

Chanyeol kembali membuka lembaran itu tapi dia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dari bulan April harus meloncat di bulan Februari tahun 2013

 _12 februari 2013_

 _Huuuh akhirnya aku menemukanmu dear. Kau menghilang selama beberapa bulan dan berakhir di gudangbelakang. Dasar kecerobohanku juga hehehe. Kau tahu aku harus bagaimana selama beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku ingin bercerita kepadamu tapi kau menghilang. Kau tahu kenapa denganku akhir-akhir ini? Aku positif terkena kanker hati, sirosis. Yaa itu diagnosis dokter 3 bulan yang lalu. Stadium awal. Dokter bilang aku bisa sembuh dengan beberapa pengobatan. Tapi, entahlah_

Sirosis? Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol baru tahu jika sahabatnya itu mengidap kanker. Betapa bersalahnya selama ini. Chen tidak pernah memberitahukannya dan dia berusaha menutupinya sendiri?

 _14 februari 2013_

 _Ku dengar kau berkencan dengan baekhyun hari ini. Aku turut senang untukmu, tapi entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Tentu saja sakit, aku kan pasien pengidap kanker hehehe. Maafkan aku jika cokelat buatan yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu, ternyata aku berikan kepada jeno tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Aku turut berbahagia untukmu kawan._

 _25 april 2013_

 _Kau mengajakku menemani berkencan. Kau gila? Pergi bertiga dan 2 diantaranya adalah sepasang kekasih. Kau ingin membuatku sebagai obat nyamuk? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku chan. Seharusnya meski kau menganggapku sahabat, tapi untuk urusan ini anggaplah aku sebagai wanita yang akan sakit hati jika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama di depan matanya. Aku kecewa_

 _12 juni 2013_

 _Hari ini aku muntah darah untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Badanku lemas, hatiku sakit. Ibu bahkan menangis melihatku seperti ini. Maafkan aku bu, yang telah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu_

Chanyeol ingat, itu dimana Chen tidak masuk kelas selama 3 hari dan bibi Kim hanya berkata jika Chen terkena demam namun ternyata penyakitnya kambuh.

Chen hampir mengetik kata pengantar dan memberikan analisa pada poin pertamanya. Ini sudah hampir 20 menit berlalu dia menyuruh si dobby untuk mengambil buku biologinya dikamar.

" aiissh pasti tidur dasar pemalas "

Disingkirkannya notebook milik Chanyeol di atas meja dan dia berjalan ke lantai atas kamarnya.

" hey park dob... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN "

Mata bulatnya sontak membola melihat sebuah benda yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Dan dia langsung berlari mengambil buku diary yang sekarang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol.

" kembalikan dobby,, uuh kembalikan "

Chen melompat-lompat menggapai bukunya. Salahkan tubuh pendeknya yang tidak bisa menjangkau buku diarynya. Mereka dekat sekali, bahkan sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak lepas memandangi wajah sahabat kecilnya ini.

" kau mencintaiku ? "

Satu kalimat yang langsung membuat Chen berhenti melompat dan kali ini dia menatap mata bulat Chanyeol

" kau mencintaiku kim jongdae "

"..."

" kau mencintaiku ?"

"... "

Chen masih diam, kali ini dia menundukkan pandangannya. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya

" JAWAB AKU KIM JONGDAE, AP... "

" YA AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU MENCINTAI PARK CHANYEOL. AKU MENCINTAI SAHABATKU SENDIRI "

Jawabnya dengan berteriak. Air matanya sudah mengalir di pipinya, dia juga mendongak menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. Hening, mereka saling bertatapan sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menurunkan lengan kananya dan melempar buku harian itu di ranjang. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi dari kamar bernuansa bebek. Chen terdiam membeku dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Hingga tubuh mungilnya merosot di samping ranjang. Dia menangis bertumpu lengan kanannya dan...

" uhuuk uhuk "

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Chen masih menangisi semuanya. Menangisi hidupnya dan menangisi kebahagiannya.

Ini hari keempat Chen tidak masuk sekolah. Teman sekelas nya pun bertanya kepada Chanyeol perihal gadis cerewet itu dan ditanggapi dengan acuh oleh Chanyeol. Jongin menatap bangku disebelahnya dan mengelus kursi dingin itu. chanyeol juga berubah, dia tidak seceria dulu. Dia lebih memilih diam bersikap acuh. Bahkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Chen bergelung dengan selimut rumah sakit. Jarum infus masih setia di pergelangan kirinya. Sejak kejadian batuk berdarahnya, snag ibu membawanya ke rumah sakit dan Chen diharuskan untuk menginap. Kondisinya melemah beberapa persen. Joonmyeon, sebagai ibu hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan putrinya. Selama ini Chen menunjukkan pertumbuhan yang baik, sel kanker juga perlahan menghilang meski prosentasenya mengecil. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya kian melemah beberapa hari ini.

" ibuuu "

Joonmyeon yang ada di kamar mandi langsung mendekati putrinya dan membantunya duduk.

" kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tubuhmu? Lebih baik ?"

" aku lapar bu "

" mau ibu kupaskan buah apel ?"

Chen mengangguk dan Joonmyeon mengusap rambut hitam putrinya. Dikupasnya apel merah yang kemarin dibawakan oleh Jongin. Yaa hanya Jongin yang tahu dengan keadaan Chen. Bahkan Chen menyuruh Jongin untuk tutup mulut mengenainya.

" aku kenyang "

Joonmyeon meletakkan potongan apel yang terakhir di piring dan mengambil tissue basah untuk membersihkan mulut dan muka putrinya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sisir di laci dan mulai menyisir perlahan rambut putrinya. Rontok, yaa rambut indah itu mulai rontok dengan perlahan. Joonmyeon menahan tangisnya ketika melihat hal ini. Tidak tega melihat putrinya mengalami sakit sedemikian rupa.

" hari ini aku ingin berjalan di taman bu. Bolehkan ?"

" akan ibu tanyakan kepada dokter sayang "

" tapi hari ini pasti boleh, aku akan beraegyo "

" dasar penggoda "

Joonmyeon memeluk kepala Chen dan mengecupnya.

" sayang, jika ada pendonor hati. Ibu harap kau mau menerimanya "

" tapi itu hanya 1 berbanding 100.000 orang bu. Jongdae tidak yakin "

" kau harus yakin sayang, dokter zhang akan mengusahakannya "

Chen tersenyum ketika sang ibu menyebut dokter khususnya

" apapun untuk ibu "

Mereka kembali tersenyum hingga Joonmyeon menyeka badan Chen dengan handuk basah dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu Joonmyeon membantunya duduk di kursi roda dan membawanya ke taman rumah sakit. Disana banyak anak kecil dan beberapa remaja seusianya duduk di taman dan bermain dengan ditemani suster dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan jangan lupa jarum infus masih melekat di pergelangan tangan mereka. Joonmyeon membawanya ke sisi taman dibawah pohon mapple. Matanya menelisik ke setiap apa yang anak kecil itu lakukan, tertawa di pagi hari dan akan kesakitan di malam harinya. Permainan yang diadakan oleh para suster mampu melupakan rasa sakitnya. Yaa hampir seluruh penghuni taman ini adalah pasien kanker karena taman ini berdekatan dengan kamar khusus pasien kanker. Chen turun dari kursi rodanya dan duduk di bangku dnegan kepala bersandar di dada ibunya. Pelukan hangat sang ibu bisa menenangkannya. Lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Chen melepasnya dan memilih memandang pandangan didepannya. Mata nya menatap kosong dan Joonmyeon ingin sekali menangis melihat wajah pucat putrinya.

" ibu lihat, bukankah itu kyungsoo? "

" aah kau benar "

" hehehe, dia semakin cantik saja dengan kuncir kudanya "

Joonmyeon tersenyum kala melihat batita berumur 3 tahun, teman kamar sebelah Chen. Gadis itu juga penderita kanker, lebih tepatnya kanker otak.

" kemarin dia merengek ingin tidur bersamaku, hahaha dan sekarang dia tertawa. Dasar bayi "

" hey, kau juga begitu habis menangis kau malah tertawa "

" itu dulu, sekarang tidak weeekk "

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Chen. Dan entah mengapa Joonmyeon merasa jika putrinya menangis dan benar saja. Chen menangis dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Joonmyeon hendak memanggil dokter tapi ditahan oleh Chen. Firasat buruk sudah menggerogoti hatinya.

" rumah sakit seoul, kamar anggrek nomor 21 "

" huuuh ?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Jongin berucap dengan berjalan membelakanginya

" rumah sakit seoul, kamar anggrek nomor 21. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi park chanyeol "

" apa ? "

" kau benar-benar idiot "

Dan setelah itu Jongin pergi menjauhinya. Chanyeol tidak bodoh dengan ucapan Jongin, itu pasti tempat dimana Chen sekarnag berada. Dengan seceapt kilat dia keluar kelas, mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun, berlari menuju tempat parkir dan melajukan motor hitamnya menuju rumah sakit. Setiba disana dia bertanya tergesa ke pihak recepsionis dan dia kembali berlari menuju kamar yang tadi diberitahu oleh recepsionis. Langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa dokter keluar dari kamar bernomor 21 itu dengan mengurut pangkal hidung mereka. Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah kamar itu dan dia bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis. Itu bibi Kim yang tengah menangis di tepi ranjang. 3 orang suster sudha menenangkan ibu paruh baya itu tapi tetap saja bibi Kim menangis menjerit mengetahui hal ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendeakt ke arah ranjang itu. dan matanya membola ketika tahu sahabat kecilnya sudah berwajah pucat dan tidak bernyawa.

Flashback

 _" ibu, berbahagialah. Dokter zhang sangat baik kepadamu, jika ibu menikah dengannya aku akan sangat bahagia "_

 _" kau bicara apa. tidak boleh begitu "_

 _" hehehe, aku tahu bagaimana dokter zhang berusaha mencuri perhatian ibu "_

 _Joonmyeon menahan isakannya dan memeluk erat putrinya_

 _" ibu, jangan bilang kepada chanyeol jika aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin hanya aku, ibu dan jongin yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku rusak karena hal ini. Maafkan aku bu, "_

 _"..."_

 _" aku mencintaimu bu, aku mencintaimu bu, aku mencintaimu bu. Dan aku mencintai chanyeol "_

 _" hiks... "_

 _Mata bulat itu semakin sayu, pelukan di pinggang ibunya juga melemah. Perlahan Joonmyeon merasakan dadanya memberat. Nafas putrinya juga tidak mengenai dadanya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala putrinya. Chen telah pergi yaa pergi membawa cintanya_

Flashback off

Chanyeol duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah kediaman bibi Kim. Rumah itu nampak sepi, yaa sekarang hanya tinggal bibi Kim yang tinggal. Chen sudah dimakamkan seminggu yang lalu. Kesedihan itu masih kentara di mata wanita paruh baya itu. Hidupnya sendiri meski dokter Zhang setiap hari berkunjung ke rumahnya. Chanyeol terenyuh ketika segelas jus jeruk tersaji di meja kecil itu.

" sebenarnya jongdae berpesan padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Tapi kupikir kau harus tahu "

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap bibi Kim yang masih begitu cantik di usia senjanya

" ini "

Joonmyeon memberikan sebuah buku diary yang pernah dibaca Chanyeol

" buku diary jongdae. Aku sudah membacanya semua. Dan hampir semua itu adalah tentang dirimu. Ku harap kau mau menyimpannya dengan baik chan "

Chanyeol menerima buku diary itu. Setelah pulang dari rumah Chen, lelaki tinggi itu membawa buku diary nya ke kamar dan mulai membacanya. Dibutuhkan hampir sejam dia membaca keseluruhan isi dari buku diary itu hingga akhirnya dia terenyum dan menutup lembaran terakhir buku itu.

 _20 september 2013_

 _Mencintaimu sampai tutup usiaku. Itu benar bukan? Aku mencintaimu sampai tutup umurku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, tapi tetaplah ingat. Dihatimu hanya ada byun baekhyun, dan aku selalu menjadi bayanganmu. Kau peterpan, dia wendy dan aku tinkerbell. Tinkerbell dan peter tidak akan bersama, sama seperti kita. Tapi kita selalu bersama. Tink mencintai peter, dan kim jongdae mencintai park chanyeol._

END

Holaa,, hmmb untuk chap kemarin aku lupa masukin kata 'END' hihi. Sebenarnya ini Cuma cerita oneshoot tyap couple gitu. Bukan cerita bersambung dengan 2 karakter utama. jadi tidak ada sequel, yang ada malah cerita berbeda dengan karakter berbeda. hihi sekian, annyeong pay pay.. terima kasih untuk yang sudah review


	3. XiuHan

* XiuHan *

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membawa baki berisi kue red velvet dan segelas jus jeruk dingin, berjalan ke halaman belakang dimana anak laki-lakinya itu tengah menyibukkan diri dengan menggoreskan warna di sebuah papan lukis. Halaman belakang, dibawah rindangnya pohon mapple dari rumah mewah itu menjadi tempat favorite anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara keluarga Xi. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang dilukis oleh putranya. Setelah meletakkan baki dan menyapa putranya, wanita itu duduk disamping bangku dan melihat sebuah pemandangan kota di media lukis itu.

 _'_ _bagus sekali, itu namsan tower ?'_

 _'_ _tentu saja bu. Bagus bukan ?'_

 _'_ _tentu saja '_

Keduanya tersenyum setelah berkomunikasi.

 _'_ _ibu ingin sekali dilukis olehmu, apa bisa ?'_

 _'_ _tentu saja, aku akan melukis ibu, ayah dan sehun. aku akan melukis anggota keluarga kita bu, tapi nanti setelah ini selesai. Ok '_

 _'_ _janji ?'_

 _'_ _janji '_

" luhaaaaan hyuuuuuung "

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati adik lelaki yang berbeda 5 tahunnya itu baru pulang sekolah. Lelaki tinggi dengan wajah datar itu tersenyum dan berlari menuju kakak dan ibunya.

" tumben kau sudah pulang ? kau membolos ?"

Selidik sang ibu, mengingat ini masih siang sekitar pukul 11.

" aiissh ibu. Aku tidak membolos, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena para guru mendadak rapat. Aah red velvet aku mauu "

 _'_ _ganti bajumu dulu hun, lalu temani aku disini '_

 _'_ _tentu hyung '_

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalan rumah. Ibu dan kakaknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya itu kalau dengan ayah ibu dan kakaknya maka akan begitu manja, tapi berbeda jika dia di sekolah, atau dilingkungan luar rumah. Maka sifat dinginnya akan keluar, bahkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

 _'_ _apa ayah hari ini pulang bu ?'_

 _'_ _kemarin ayah bilang akan pulang hari ini. Kita tunggu saja '_

 _'_ _aku sudah merindukannya bu '_

 _'_ _ibu juga '_

Sementara itu di lain tempat...

" berapa harga bunga ini noona ?"

" bisa nyonya katakan, jenis apa bunga itu "

" aku tidak tahu ini, tapi bunga ini sangat indah "

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk

" bisa nyonya berikan padaku ?"

Wanita berumur itu membrikan bunga berwarna putih dengan banyak kelopak

" aah bunga krissan. 1 tangkainya 1000 won nyonya. Jika membeli 5 aku akan memberikan 4500 won saja "

" baiklah, aku beli semua. Disini ada 10 tangkai "

" waah benarkah, terima kasih nyonya. Apa mau aku rangkai kan ?"

" tentu "

Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan memberikan 10 tangkai bunga krissan. Dirinya bahkan kagum, bagaimana bisa gadis cantik yang pandangannya selalu ke depan itu begitu terampil merangkai bunga.

" ini nyonya, terima kasih "

" aah ini 10.000 won "

" nyonya bisa mengambil uang kembaliannya disini "

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menyodorkan uang yang di genggamnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangan mungil, membuat sang gadis tertegun.

" tidak perlu, itu untukmu. Terima kasih noona "

" sama-sama nyonya. Terima kasih banyak "

Sang gadis tersenyum senang. Dia meraba bunga dagangannya dan kembali tersenyum ketika dia mendapati hanya beberapa bunga yang belum terjual. Hari semakin terik, mungkin ini pukul 12 siang. Ada beberapa jam lagi, sang adik akan datang dan mereka akan berkemas bersama lalu pulang.

" unniiiiiieeee "

Baru saja dibicarakan, orang itu datang. Itu Jongin, adik nya.

" eeh kau sudah pulang? Apa sudah sore? "

" hehehe tidak, hari ini sekolah memulangkan muridnya lebih awal. Jadi aku akan menemani unnie sampai kita tutup "

Gadis yang dipanggil unnie itu tersenyum dan meraba adiknya dan mengusap rambut lembut sang adik.

" waah tinggal sedikit. Hari ini lebih banyak yang membeli bunga krissan ?"

" hmmb, bahkan tadi ada yang membeli 10 tangkai. Dan mungkin tinggal mawar yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak "

" tidak juga, masih ada 1, 2, 3 aah 15 tangkai. Jika disimpan sampai besok pun tidak akan layu. Unnie sudah makan siang ?"

" belum, bekal dari ibu belum aku makan. Kau lapar ?"

" sedikit, aku ingin makan ttoekpokki. Aku akan membelinya sebentar ok "

Dan setelahnya sang adik pergi dengan meninggalkan tas sekolahnya.

X

X

X

Jongin duduk di samping Yeri, Ben dan Jungkook yang tengah menatap kakak tertua mereka di ruang tengah dengan ibu mereka yang juga merangkai bunga pesanan seseorang untuk besok.

" hey kalian tidak belajar ?"

" sudah noona "

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan si kecil Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Yeri membantu ibu mereka dengan mengambilkan bunga di samping atau di belakang tubuhnya. Sedang Ben, membantu kakak tertuanya.

" minseok, besok ibu akan mengantar sein ke rumah sakit. Besok jadwalnya imunisasi "

" baiklah, apa ibu sudah ada uangnya ?

" masih ada, akhir-akhir ini kau membawa uang lebih banyak min "

Minseok tersenyum dan kembali meraba di lantai mencari selotip.

" noona mencari apa?"

" selotip, kau tahu dimana ?"

" ini "

Ben memberikan selotipnya.

" oweeek oweeek oweeekk "

Ryeowook, ibu dari anak-anak panti asuhan itu terkejut dan segera bangkit dari duduk lalu berlari menuju kamar anak-anak. Tak lama wanita berumur 43 tahun itu membawa sang bayi ke tengah-tengah kerumunan kakaknya.

" aigooo, sein menangis kencang sekali. Apa dia lapar "

" tidak, mungkin dia mimpi buruk "

Mendengar adik bayi mereka menangis, Irene, Jimin dan Seokjin yang tadi ada di ruang TV langsung berlari menuju dimana adik bayi mereka berada.

" sini biar unnie yang menggendongnya, kukie duduk sendiri ya "

Lelaki berumur 3 tahun itu mengangguk dan duduk disamping sang kakak. Sein bayi berumur 3 bulan yang ditemukan tergeletak di pagar depan rumah mereka itu diam dan tersenyum menampilkan gusi merah mudanya.

Minseok, gadis berumur 21 tahun yang menderita kebutaan sejak dia dilahirkan hidup berdua dengan sang ibu. Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka ketika tahu jika anak yang dilahirkan oleh Ryeowook itu buta. Sejak saat itu, Ryeowook bekerja membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sang anak. Hingga Minseok berumur 3 tahun, seorang wanita muda datang menemui Ryeowook dan meminta agar ibu muda itu merawat sang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Gadis belia berumur 17 tahun dan sudah mempunyai seorang bayi. Dengan ragu Ryeowook menerima bayi yang masih berdarah itu dan membuat ibu dari bayi tersebut menangis. Hingga sang ibu kandung itu memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya dan meminta Ryeowook untuk mengasuh sang bayi karena dia tidak mungkin merawat bayinya karena usianya. Bayi itu bernama Jongin. sejak saat itu keduanya seperti adik kakak, Minseok yang perhatian dan Jongin yang menyayangi kakak cantiknya. Hingga akhirnya rumah mungil itu dihuni oleh beberapa anak yang memang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya dan berakhirlah dengan menjadi Panti Asuhan. Ryeowook tidak keberatan, selama dia masih mampu bekerja dan memberikan kasih sayang. Tak masalah baginya. Menyekolahkan mereka bukan menjadi beban. Terkadang ada orang tua asuh yang ingin mengadopsinya tapi anak-anak itu tidak mau. Dia juga terkadang menerima bantuan dari beberapa dermawan untuk kehidupan mereka.

Keluarga Xi tengah berbahagia karena sang ayah baru saja datang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Selama seminggu penuh sang kepala kelaurga itu meningglakan anak dan istrinya. Dan sekarang jamuan makan malam istimewa terhidang di meja makan mewah itu. setelahnya mereka duduk santai di ruang kelaurga dengan sang ibu yang mengupas apel dan jeruk. Sehun duduk disamping kakaknya yang bermain ipadnya. Luhan, itu nama kakak lelakinya, melihat geliat aneh dari sang adik. Dikerutnya kening itu dan benar saja, Sehun berkali-kali menghela nafasnya takut dan melirik ayah dan ibu mereka. Disenggolnya lengan itu hingga mereka berhadapan

 _'_ _kau kenapa '_

Sehun tersentak dan menggerakan jemarinya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti

 _'_ _ada yang ingin ku sampaikan ke ayah dan ibu tapi aku takut '_

 _'_ _takut ?'_

 _'_ _uuh hyung aku takut '_

Luhan menghela nafas pendek dan berjalan menuju ibunya membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya

 _'_ _ibu sehun ingin berbicara '_

Yoona meletakkan pisau dan buah apel lalu menatap anak keduanya.

" ada apa hun ?"

" ti,,,, tidak ada bu "

" yakin ?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela nafas lagi

" sebenarnya hmmb, aku ingin meminta ijin ke ayah dan ibu "

" ijin ?"

Kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang menatapnya

" bisakah makan malam besok, hmmb aku mengajak kekasihku ?"

Ketiganya menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat.

" kekasih ?"

Sehun mengangguk

" kau sudah punya kekasih? Sejak kapan ?"

" 1 tahun yang lalu "

" 1 tahun dan kau tidak memberitahu ibu ?"

Yoona meninggikan kalimatnya, Luhan yang disampingnya langsung memeluk ibunya meredamkan amarah

" maaf, aku hanya takut bu. "

" hahahaha "

Pandangan mereka terarah ke Siwon, ayah emreka

" jika kau mempunyai kekasih kenapa tidak dari dulu saja membwanya kemari cadel "

" ayah aku tidak cadel "

" ya tapi pernah bukan "

" itu dulu ayah. Ya tuhan "

" sudah sudah, bawa saja kemari. ayah, ibu dan kakakmu akan mengajaknya makan malam "

" tapi... "

" tapi?"

" dia berbeda ayah. Dia tidak sama dengan kita "

" maksudmu ?"

Yoona mengernyitkan keningnya penasaran.

" dia anak panti asuhan bu. Di teman sekolahku "

Mereka semua terdiam, ini yang ditakutkan oleh Sehun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa sampai sekarang dia tidak berani membawa dan mengenalkan kekasihnya itu ke orang tuanya. Siwon mendekati putra bungsunya dan menepuk punggungnya

" tidak masalah, bawa kemari. Atau ayah akan marah jika kau berhubungan dibelakang kami "

Sehun terkejut dan memandang ayahnya tidak percaya

" ayah tidak marah ? ayah tidak bohong? Benar bukan "

 _Pletak_

" aiissh ayah "

" bawa saja kemari, jangan cerewet. Dan yoon, suruh bibi lee memasakkan yang special untuk tamu kita "

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk erat ayahnya. Ini yang dia suka, meski ayah dan terkadang ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka karena bisnis, tapi mereka tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Siwon dan Yoona begitu menyayangi keduanya.

X

X

X

Ting tong ting tong

Ceklek

" hai sayang "

Itu Sehun yang menyapa sang kekasih,Jongin, dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari gadis berkulit tan itu.

" dan hai noona "

" sehun? benarkah ?"

" tentu saja benar noona, aah silahkan masuk "

Sehun membuka pintu utama itu dengan lebar. Jongin kembali menautkan tangan kakaknya itu di lengan dan membantunya berjalan.

" ibu, jongin datang "

Dan seketika kedua orang tua dan kakaknya berjalan ke ruang tamu dan merapikan baju mereka. Jongin sedikit malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" ayah ibu, ini kekasihku. Kim jongin dan ini minseok noona. Kakak jongin "

" selamat malam paman, bibi. Namaku kim jongin "

Jongin membungkuk sopan dan diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

" selamat malam paman, bibi. Namaku kim minseok, aku kakak jongin "

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menatap anggota keluarga Sehun yang nampak terkejut ketika sang kakak memberi salam.

" unnie, bukan kesana tapi kesini "

" aah maafkan saya paman, bibi"

Jongin menarik lengan kakaknya yang salah membungkuk ke sisi kiri. Senyum manis dari Minseok pun tersemat di bibir mungilnya. Siwon, Yoona dan Luhan terkejut ketika Minseok menyapanya tadi.

' buta? '

Itu ucapan isi hati mereka ketika melihat Minseok. Yoona dan Siwon saling tatap dan ibu keluarga Xi itu berjalan mendekati kedua kakak beradik ini.

" jongin , minseok. Selamat datang, aku adalah nyonya xi. Ibu dari Luhan dan Sehun "

Sambutan hangat itu diterimanya dari nyonya Xi. Senyum lega terpancar dari wajah Sehun dan Jongin. Sementara itu Luhan tidak berhenti menatap gadis manis berpipi chubby yang berada di samping kiri ibunya.

' cantik '

Mereka makan malam, bibi Lee benar-benar memasak masakan special. Jongin sampai bingung harus memulainya dari mana tapi karena Yoona yang bersikap akrab maka Jongin mengurangi rasa malunya itu. Jongin membantu kakkanya yang sedikit kesusahan ketika makan malam resmi. Biasanya Minseok hanya menggunakan sendok namun sekarang dia harus menggunakan sendok, garpu dan sumpit. Dirabanya pinggiran piring itu dan dia mulai memasukkan udang ke dalam mulutnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Luhan yang kebetulan duduk dihadapan gadis itu hanya bisa terpanah dan tersenyum. Diam-diam sang ayah melihat putra sulungnya yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang gadis berwajah tupai itu.

" minseok, bagaimana? Enak ?"

" tentu saja bi. Terima kasih "

" tidak perlu malu. Aah jongin jika kau ada waktu kemarilah temani bibi dirumah"

" sebenarnya jongin mau bi, tapi sepulang sekolah jongin membantu unnie berjualan "

" berjualan? Apa yang kau jual ?"

" jongin dan noona menjual bunga bu. Di area taman sungai han "

Sehun membantu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

" waaah bunga, bibi suka sekali bunga. Kalau kemari bawakan bibi karangan bunga mawar "

Jongin nampak berbinar begitu melihat bagaiman reaksi ibu Sehun yang begitu antusias ketika ia membahas bunga. Jongin menilai jika kedatangan mereka mendapat sambutan positif dari ayah, ibu dan kakak sehun.

" kebetulan unnie bisa merangkai bi, bahkan banyak yang memesan rangkaian bunga milik unnie "

" jongiiin "

Minseok tersipu malu. Dan Luhan kembali tersenyum menatap gadis manis itu.

Makan malam pun usai, Sehun mengajak kekasihnya ini ke taman belakang. Sementara Minseok harus duduk di ayunan belakang. Minseok tersenyum ketika angin sepoi-sepoi itu menerpa wajahnya. Luhan berdiri di pintu kaca rumah mereka. Baru kali ini dia terpesona dengan gadis manis. Pertama kali bertemu saja membuat hatinya berdegup kencang apalagi saat tangan halus Minseok menjabat tangannya.

 _'_ _kau menyukainya ?'_

 _'_ _entahlah '_

 _'_ _ayolah, kau sudah besar luhan. Kau pasti mempunyai rasa terhadapnya, ayah tahu itu '_

 _'_ _tapi... '_

 _'_ _kau malu ?'_

Luhan mengangguk. Kekurangannya yang membuatnya takut untuk mendekati Minseok

 _'_ _aku berbeda yah, tidak seperti sehun. Aku bisu, tidak bisa berbicara. Bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi jika dia buta dan aku bisu '_

 _'_ _ayah akan membantumu '_

 _'_ _tidak-tidak, lebih baik melihatnya dari sini yah '_

 _'_ _baiklah, jangan menyesal. Ayah ingin anak ayah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tidak peduli apapun kekurangan kalian'_

Luhan menoleh menatap ayahnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebuah kekuatan hadir di dalam dirinya.

 _'_ _bantu aku yah '_

Minseok masih saja memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Dibukanya mata almond tersebut ketika dia menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya

" siapa? Jongin? "

" minseok, ini paman "

" oh paman, maaf aku tidak tahu "

Siwon tersenyum ketika gadis itu berusaha berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan.

" tidak apa-apa. Yang duduk disampingmu adalah luhan. Kakak sehun, dia ingin menjadi temanmu "

" luhan oppa ?"

"..."

" oppa, luhan oppa "

Luhan tersenyum melihat mata almond yang berkedip lucu. Luhan menatap ayahnya dan menggerakkan jemarinya.

" minseok, luhan mempunyai kekurangan sepertimu. Dia bisu "

Minseok tertegun dan terdiam

" maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu paman "

" tidak apa-apa. dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Paman akan membantu kalian "

Dan malam itu Siwon menjadi penerjemah Luhan. Ketiganya tertawa ketika mendengar cerita adik-adiknya di panti. Siwon bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana gembiranya Luhan ketika berdekatan dengan Minseok.

Luhan mengetuk pintu adiknya. Tidak terlalu malam, lagipula besok adalah hari libur. Sehun menyuruh kakaknya untuk duduk di ranjang nya. Gerakan jemari menjadi alat komunikasi mereka. Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui keinginan kakaknya.

" hyung ingin belajar berbicara? "

Luhan mengangguk. Yaa, dulu Luhan sempat belajar berbicara tapi tidak menunjukkan perubahan, suara itu tidak akan keluar. beberapa kali melakukan terapi hasilnya nihil, Luhan bahkan putus asa dan membiarkan jika dirinya seumur hidup tidak akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

" coba katakan halo "

" ... "

Luhan mencoba berkali-kali agar suaranya keluar, bahkan sang adik bisa melihat urat leher Luhan yang nampak mencuat

" lagi hyung... halo "

" ... aa...ooo "

" terus hyung, terus, kau pasti bisa "

Sehun menyemangati kakaknya. Luhan kembali berusaha untuk bersuara, hingga...

" aa oooo "

" hyung, kau bisa. Ucapkan lagi "

" aa ooo "

Sehun membulatakan matanya

" ayah, ibuuu.. luhan hyuuung bisa bicaraaaaa "

X

X

X

Ini keajaiban, Yoona tak henti-hentinya menangis haru ketika mendapati vonis dokter. Pagi hari setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun, kedua orang tua serta adiknya mengantar Luhan menuju rumah sakit dan ucapan dokter membuat mereka berempat menangis haru. Sang kakak mempunyai harapan berbicara sebesar 30%. Yoona bahkan kewalahan dengan putra sulungnya, Luhan selalu meminta sang ayah, ibu atau adiknya untuk membantunya berbicara. Pita suara yang awalnya rusak dan tertutup itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Gigihnya Luhan demi belajar bersama, dikarenakan lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu tengah jatuh cinta. Sehun yang mengetahuinya bahkan menggoda sang kakak dan berniat mengajak calon kakak iparnya itu untuk berkencan bersama.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Minseok tidak bisa berjualan, ruas jari telunjukkan teriris pisau ketika gadis itu hendak memasak. Dia tidak bisa menjual bunga-bunganya, membuat Irene dan Seokjin yang dianggapnya sudah besar itu harus belajar bekerja di usianya yang baru menginjak 11 tahun. Dia hanya bisa diam duduk di kursi depan dan memandang ke depan. Ryeowook mendekati putrinya dan mengusap pundak sempit itu. Ibu asuh dari ke 7 anak asuhnya itu baru saja selesai membuat pesanan kue dari tetangga mereka.

" ada apa ?"

" aku merasa bersalah bu dengan irene dan Seokjin, dia harus bekerja mengantikanku "

" tidak apa-apa, bahkan adikmu menawarkannya sendiri bukan. "

" tapi buu,,, "

" ssstt lihat, mereka sudah pulang dan aah itu jongin dan sehun "

" sehun ?"

Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

" noona/unnie "

" hai sayang "

Irene dan Seokjin memeluk kakak pertama mereka. Minseok mencium keduanya dan keduanya masuk ke dalam ketika Ryeowook menggiring mereka masuk.

" hai noona "

" sehun kau datang "

" hmmb, jongin bilang jika kau sakit "

" sakit? Anak itu berlebihan sekali. Jariku hanya teriris hun, "

Ucapnya dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya

" hyung pasti akan terkejut mendengar ini "

" apa ?"

" aah tidak "

"..."

" kau sudah duduk? Apa jongin sudah masuk ke dalam "

" sudah noona. Oh ya, besok aku akan mengajak jongin berkencan. Kau harus ikut noona "

" aah aku? Mengapa harus ikut? Itu kan acara kalian "

" tidak hanya aku, luhan hyung akan ikut juga "

" benarkah "

Tanpa sadar Minseok memekik kesenangan ketika mendengar nama Luhan. Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya dan mengangguk

" ehem.. jadi kita berempat ?"

" hmmb, besok akan aku jemput. Dandan yang cantik noona "

X

X

X

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika Jongin menggenggam tangan Minseok disampingnya. Gadis pujaannya itu memakai dress berwarna gading, berlengan pendek dan flat shoes berwarna cokelat. Rambut cokelatnya di ikat pony tail dengan poni disampirkan ke samping. Sehun bahkan menutup mulut hyungnya ketika kedua gadis mereka hampir mendekati mereka.

 _'_ _hyung jangan bertindak memalukan '_

Ucap jari-jarinya disertai bisikan. Luhan memang bisu, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar.

" hai sehun, hai oppa "

Luhan meremat celana jeans hitamnya ketika disapa oleh Minseok.

" aa ai "

Minseok terdiam, itu apa? suara apa itu? apa suara luhan ?

" oppa, kau bisa berbicara ?"

" iii aaa "

Tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas. Minseok turut senang mendengar penuturan Luhan meski tidak terlalu jelas.

" baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang "

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Membantu Minseok membungkuk agar kepala gadis itu tidak membentur atap mobil. dan setelah dia masuk, Luhan juga membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

" terima kasih oppa "

Pasangan HunKai yang duduk didepan saling melempar senyum. Sepertinya rencana kedua adik mereka akan berhasil.

Sehun mengajak mereka ke taman sakura. Ini musim gugur dan kebetulan bungan sakura turut gugur dan itu membuat taman ini ramai oleh para pasangan muda. Sehun dan Jongin memilih berjalan di belakang kakak mereka. Sehun bahkan memberi kode untuk Luhan agar saling bergandengan tangan. Diam-diam Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok dan membuat gadis itu terdiam. Rona merah tersemat di pipi chubbynya. Jongin bahkan meremat lengan Sehun karena melihat betapa romantisnya mereka. Akhirnya pasangan HunKai memilih untuk berpisah. Luhan mengajak Minseok ke tepi danau, background bunga sakura yang berjatuhan itu menambah kesan romantis. Minseok masih saja tersenyum, penglihatannya memang tidak bisa berfungsi tapi indra lainnya dia lebih tajam. Bau bunga sakura membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum manis. Luhan tidak hentinya menatap sang gadis yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

" oppa sedang memandangiku ?"

"..."

" hahaha aku tahu oppa "

Minseok kembali tersenyum manis dan diikuti oleh Luhan.

" pasti pemandangannya bagus. Jongin bilang jika bunga sakura yang berguguran itu sangat indah. Berwarna merah muda yang artinya cinta. Dan taman ini dekat dengan danau bebek bukan? Hehehe jongin bilang jika ini tempat yang romantis. Udaranya juga sejuk, pasti banyak orang kemari bukan ? hehehe baru kali ini aku pergi jauh selain taman sungai han. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku oppa "

Grep

Minseok terdiam, jemari kanannya digenggam oleh Luhan. Pipinya bersemu merah muda, dan tanpa dia sadari jika Minseok menunduk karena malu. Ini kali pertamanya ada seorang laki-laki yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bolehkah dia berbahagia?

" aaa... eee "

" ooh oppa berbicara apa "

" aaa eeee "

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Dia berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke kanan. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak ketika ingin mengucapkan kata ini. Ini kali pertamanya dia frustasi mengenai kebisuannya. Selama hidupnya Luhan tidak pernah menyesal tapi ketika dia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada pujaannya, Luhan ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak marah.

" aaa... aaaa "

" ... "

" aaaa aaaa "

" oppa oppa berhentilah, tidak perlu berteriak. Sudah oppa sudah "

Minseok menjadi takut sendiri ketika Luhan berusaha berbicara. Hatinya sedih melihat perjuangan Luhan yang ingin berbicara. Bahkan mata almondnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Luhan mengusap air mata Minseok yang hampir jatuh dari tempatnya. Mengusap kantung mata Minseok dan beralih ke pipi chubbynya. Gadis itu menahan tangisnya. Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok dan..

Cup

Kedua bibir tipis itu bertemu. Luhan mengecup bibir merah muda Minseok, dan perlahan kecupan itu beralih menjadi lumatan. Amatir, yaa mereka amatiran dalam hal berciuman. Tapi hanya melalui ini Luhan bisa menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Kedua mata mereka menutup dengan sendirinya, saling berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Luhan bahkan merasakan air mata Minseok yang turut jatuh pada ciuman ini.

" saranghae "

Lirih Luhan ketika dia melepas ciumannya. Dan tunggu, Luhan berbicara

" oppa kau berbicara "

Minseok berkedip beberapa kali sedang Luhan masih terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan meraba bibirnya dan menatap takjub dengan suaranya barusan. Minseok meraba bangku sebelah kanannya,

" oppa, oppa kau masih disitu? Oppa, luhan oppa "

" mi... minseok "

" oppaaa "

Minseok berteriak haru saat itu juga

X

X

X

2 bulan kemudian

Minseok duduk di kursi dimana dia berjualan bunga. Dia bisa mengira jika ini sudah siang, terasa jika panas matahari menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, meski dia berada di dalam payung besar. Disentuhnya beberapa bunga yang masih tersisa disana. Senyum kecilnya mengiringi hari ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan Minseok yang dulu, sudah 2 bulan ini Minseok diam. Dalam artian dia irit bicara. Semenjak dia memperoleh ciuman pertamanya, Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun yang biasa menjadi penerjemah juga tidak berkata apa-apa, bahkan Jongin dikabarkan putus dengan Sehun karena hal ini. Ryeowook yang melihat sang putri berbeda dari biasanya hanya bisa menghela nafas, baru saja ada yang menaruh perhatian kepada putrinya, ternyata lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Bahkan Ryeowook juga heran dengan Jongin yang juga diam tanpa kata semenjak tahu kakaknya disakiti.

Srek sreek

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ada pembeli

" selamat siang tuan, nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"..."

Tidak ada sautan, Minseok pikir pasti orang jahil seperti biasa. Tapi...

" ini bunga mawar, 1 tangkai 1000 won "

"..."

" apa tuan dan nyonya ingin saya merangkainya ?"

"..."

Minseok kembali terdiam, orang itu baru saja memberikan bunga mawar kepadanya. Minseok pikir pembelinya ini ingin Minseok tahu jika dia ingin membeli bunga dan bertanya harganya.

" tuan? Nyonya? "

"..."

" permisi "

Tidak ada jawaban, Minseok pasrah. Dihelanya nafas berat itu, pasti orang itu ingin mengambil bunganya, tapi tak masalah. Toh dia...

" aku ingin membeli semuanya "

" ya ?"

" bungamu, aku akan membelinya semua "

Mata almond itu membola ketika mendengar ucapan pembeli yang diyakininya adalah seorang pria.

" se... semuanya "

" hmmb, semuanya. Semua bunga yang ada di sini "

" ta.. tapi saya tidak mempunyai kantung sebesar itu tuan "

Lelaki itu tersenyum gadis dihadapannya ini membulatkan mata nampak terkejut dengan perkatannya

" kalau begitu tolong kirim bunga ini ke alamat achiara blok 3 nomor 26 "

" baiklah achi... tunggu "

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, Achiara blok 3 nomor 26? Itu kan alamat rumahnya, rumah pantinya. Untuk apa semua bunga ini dikirim ke alamatnya, siapa dia sebenarnya? Minseok berdiri dan meraba di samping kanannya mencari tongkatnya

" si... siapa kau... "

"..."

" hey, siapa kau... un... "

Cup

Oooh tidak, bibir mungilnya kini sudah dibungkam oleh bibir tipis orang lain. sedikit lumatan di bibirnya, Minseok bisa merasakan jika ciuman ini...

" saranghae "

Matanya kembali membola, suara lirih ini. Dia mengenalnya, yaa dia mengenalnya

" oppa.. lu.. oppa "

" minseok "

" oppa, luhan oppa. Kau kah itu, lu oppa "

" ya ini aku minseok, luhan "

" oppa, oppa, oppa "

Ditariknya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tak lama, kemeja biru laut di bagian depan itu basah. Minseok menangis sambil meremat kemeja depan Luhan.

" minseok, menikahlah denganku "

X

X

X

6 bulan kemudian

Luhan dan Minseok akhirnya menikah, pesta sederhana di halaman rumah Luhan dengan beberapa tamu undangan dan tak lupa adik-adik Minseok di panti. semuanya senang ketika kakak pertama mereka menikah, terbalut gaun putih gading serta sepatu silver mempercantik kakak mereka. Yoona bahkan menggendong si bayi Sein, ibu 2 anak itu merindukan menggendong bayi. Sedang Sehun kembali bersama Jongin, keduanya memperbaiki hubungan dengan pertunangan. Siwon dekat dengan para lelaki kecil yang berebut minta di pangku oleh ' tuan tampan ' itu panggilan dari Ben. Diusia pernikahannya yang ke 6, Minseok melakukan operasi mata. Dia juga tengah berbadan dua, 5 bulan tepatnya. Sebenarnya sangat beresiko mengingat kondisi Minseok saat ini. Tapi, Minseok bertekat jika ia ingin melihat putra atau putrinya kelak. Bahkan Minseok dan Luhan sempat bertengkar hebat dna membuat Luhan mengiyakan ucapan Minseok dengan perasaan was-was. Setelah menjalani serangkaian pengobatan dan operasi, akhirnya istri dari Xi Luhan ini bisa melihat. Mata almondnya menerima cahaya masuk, dan orang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya untuk pertama kali adalah ibunya dan selanjutnya Luhan.

" ibu,,, minseok bisa melihat hiks "

" berterima kasihlah kepada tuhan sayang, tuhan telah memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat "

Dilepasnya pelukan itu lalu dia menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitamnya tersenyum tampan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Minseok hanya bisa menatapnya tidak mengerti sebelum...

" minseok "

Itu Luhan, suara itu suara suaminya. Xi Luhan

" oppa, luhan oppa "

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Luhan memeluk tubuh istrinya. Dan dihari itu Minseok mulai tahu apa itu cahaya, apa itu warna dan siapa dirinya.

Kebahagian mereka tak sampai disitu, 4 bulan kemudian Minseok melahirkan bayi laki-laki mirip sekali dengan Luhan.

" ziyu sayang, selamat datang "

X

X

X

END

Holaaa,,, terima kasih buat yang sudah review.. tak masalah dengan jumlah review maupun viewers.. aku post ff ini Cuma buat seneng-seneng aja.. tidak ada review juga tak apa. khusus buat XiLunara,, xiuhan ini buat kamu hihi


	4. LaySoo

*LaySoo*

" ibu ayah hali ini pulang jam belapa? Ayah pulang cepat kan ?"

" tentu saja sayang, ayah kan sudah janji sama jungie "

Kyungsoo ibu muda itu menjawab pertanyaan putrinya dari arah dapur. Diliriknya putri semata wayangnya yang minggu depan berumur 3 tahun itu tengah bermain dengan boneka kuda nil pemberian paman kesayangannya Chanyeol.

" jungie mau makan sekarang sayang ?"

" hmmmb jungie cudah lapal bu "

Zhang Eum Jung atau dipanggil Jungie ini meletakkan boneka Poong-Poongnya ke sisi kanan sofa dan memberinya ciuman lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah meja makan. Kursi tingginya membantunya untuk naik dan setelah itu dia mengambil serbet bergambar Poong-Poong lalu memasangnya di leher.

" mau ibu suapi ?"

" tidak mau, jungie cudah becal bu. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mengusak rambut hitam sebahu itu dan setelahnya mengambil nasi, sup ayam gingseng dan kimchi jangan lupa telur gulung, lauk itu wajib ada di dalam daftar makan putrinya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Yixing sang kepala keluarga akan pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasanya. Yaa karena ini hari Sabtu jadi dia pulang lebih awal. Jungie duduk dibangku dan sang ibu duduk di sofa. Acara hari ini dia menonton serial Larva, tokoh kartun kesukaan pamannya yang lain, Sehun. Di pangkuan gadis cilik itu sudah ada semangkuk buah semangka.

Ceklek

" ayah pulaaaaang "

" ayyaaaaahhhh "

Teriak Jungie dari ruang keluarga, segera saja Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk kecil itu dan Jungie secepatnya melompat dan menerjang tubuh sang ayah yang sudah berjongkok melebarkan tangan guna menerima pelukan dari princess cantiknya.

" celamat datang ayah "

" celamat cole plincecc "

Cup cup cup

Yixing menggendong tubuh putrinya dan dilihatnya sang istri yang berjalan ke arahnya dan...

Cup

Dikecupnya bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo mengambil tas kerja suaminya dan mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

" ayah ayah, becok ayo belpiknik "

" piknik "

" iya, jungie ingin pelgi ke kebun binatang melihat poong-poongie "

" izin dulu sama ibu sayang "

Jungie menoleh ke arah dapur dimana sang ibu sedang mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk suaminya.

" ibu ibu, jungie dan ayah akan pelgi ke kebun binatang melihat poong-poongie "

Ujarnya dengan antusias. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika sang suami berucap ' terima kasih ' langsung menatap putrinya yang semangat berlonjak-lonjak di karpet bulu dihadapannya ini.

" poong-poongie? Bukankah minggu kemarin kita sudah kesana sayang ?"

" tapi jungie ingin pelgi kecana buuu "

Rajuknya dengan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya mirip sekali dengan Yixing ketika merajuk

" kalau sering-sering kesana, jungie aka bosan sayang. Bulan ini saja sudah 3 kali kesana. Ke tempat lain saja ya "

" tidak mau,, tidak mau.. ayaaahhh "

Kali ini putri mereka menatap melas ke arah ayahnya. Yixing meraih tubuhnya dan memangkunya di paha

" bagaimana jika besok kita pergi berenang saja. Jungie suka berenang dan sudah lama tidak kesana bukan ?"

Jungie menatap ayahnya. Mata kecilnya itu menunduk dan bibirnya mempout lucu. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

" baiklah, besok kita berenang. Ibu akan membuat kimbab untuk princess cantik. Ok "

" u umh "

X

X

x

Jungie sudah tidur, segelas susu dan cerita penghantar tidur membuatnya cepat tidur. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati jika Yixing mengeringkan rambut hitam basahnya.

" sudah tidur ?"

" hmmb, putrimu itu kalau tidur mirip dengan bibinya "

" hahaha, kau ini "

Kyungsoo meraih tas kerja suaminya. Kebiasaannya setiap malam yakni mengeluarkan barang penting seperti dompet, kunci mobil dan ponsel dari tas berwarna cokelat itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika tidak mendapati ponsel suaminya.

" sayang, dimana ponselmu ?"

" tentu saja di tas "

Jawab Yixing yang meletakkan handuk basahnya di jemuran kamar mandi. Kyungsoo kembali meraba seluruh isi tas bahkan beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya ikut dikeluarkan.

" sayang tidak ada, jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya "

" tidak, aku ingat memasukkannya di tas sayang. Coba cari di saku jas dan celanaku "

Ujarnya, dia ikut mencari di semua tas sedang Kyungsoo mencari di bak cucian kotor tempat celana kerja dan jas. Nihil, Kali ini Kyungsoo sudah yakin, suami pelupanya ini pasti meninggalkan benda penting lagi dikantor.

" tidak ada ayah jungie. Ibu tidak menemukannya. Coba ayah ingat-ingat "

Memorinya hari ini berputar. Yixing duduk di sisi ranjang dan keningnya mulai mengerut.

" kamar mandi, kantin, ruang kerja. Kamar mandi, ruang kopi, mobil, ruang kerja, sofa, ruang kerja "

Lirihnya dengan jari jemarinya yang terangkat seperti menghitung dan...

" ya tuhan kyungsoo "

" apalagi ?"

" LACI KANTOR "

Dug dug dug

Yixing segera saja keluar dari kamar mereka dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

" SAYAAAANG "

" aduuh apalagi baby, aku harus mengambil ponselku "

" boleh saja kau mengambil malam-malam seperti ini tapi itu "

Telunjuk kanan Kyungsoo menunjuk badan Yixing. Lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dia panik, bukan saatnya bermain teka-teki dengan istrinya.

" sayang kau harus pergi cepat katakan "

Ucapnya dengan nada frustasi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

" pakai dulu celana, sandal, jaket dan kunci mobilmu sayang. Kau mau hanya memakai celana pendek ke kantor "

Yixing menatap horror Kyungsoo dan dia melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Oh tidak dia hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana pendek tidurnya.

X

X

x

Jungie bangun pagi dengan sendirinya. Dengan senyum manis dan dimple dari ayahnya, bocah manis itu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kalender duduk di meja kecilnya. Ada sebuah tanda berbentuk hati yang bulan lalu digambarnya. Gambar hati yang tergambar di angka 16, di bulan April. Yaa gadis cilik itu hari ini sedang berulang tahun. Ulang tahun yang ketiga, senyum manis itu tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" ibu dan ayah akan membelikan jungie apa ya. Aaah jungie cudah tidak cabal "

Monolognya sambil melompat-lompat senang di tempat.

" celamat pagi bu "

" selamat pagi sayang "

Cup

" hari ini jungie mau ibu buatkan apa untuk sarapan ? "

" celeal dengan cucu laca picang caja bu "

" baiklah pesanan akan datang untuk tuan putri. Oh iyaa... selamat ulang tahun sayang "

Cup cup cup

" semoga panjang umur, tetap menjadi putri cantik ibu dan ayah, dan selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk ayah dan ibu ya princess "

Cup cup cup

Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi mengecup pipi, kening dan bibir mungil Jungie membuat gadis itu terkikik geli

" telima kacih ibu. Apa tidak ada kue dan kado "

" aah jungie mau kue dan kado yaa.. "

" u umh "

" tentu ada sayang. Nanti malam setelah ayah pulang kita akan merayakannya "

" yeeaay telima kacih ibu. Jungie cayang cekali dengan ibu dan ayah "

Jungie memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat dan menempelkan pipi kanannya di pipi kiri sang ibu.

Disiapkannya semangkuk sereal dengan susu pisang kesukaan Jungie. Tinggal menunggu sang kepala keluarga turun dari kamar mereka.

Duk duk duk

" ayaaaah "

" oh hay sayang "

Jungie mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya sang ayah tidak mengecup keningnya atau sekedar mengusak rambutnya. Yixing nampak seperti tergesa-gesa bahkan sang ibu juga menatapnya sedemikian rupa.

" ayah tidak mau sarapan dulu "

" aah aku harus segera ke kantor, ada rapat direksi di pagi ini. Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja "

" mau aku bawakan bekal ?"

" tidak tidak aku sudah terlambat kyung "

Ucap Yixing ketika dia sudah memakai sepatunya, nampak sekali jika dia tengah tergesa-gesa. Kancing tidak tersemat dengan sempurna dan suaminya belum merapikan dasinya. Kyungsoo berniat membantunya memasang tapi Yixing menampik tangan sang istri

" tidak perlu kyung aku sudah terlambat. Bye "

Cup

Kyungsoo hanya diam, sang suami sudah berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu

" ayah "

Yixing menoleh

" kau tidak lupa hari ini kan ?"

" ini hari rabu kan sayang, tentu aku ingat "

" bukan, bukan itu tapi... "

" sudahlah bye "

Braaak

Yixing menutup pintunya dengan kasar menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di dekat pintu. Tidak biasanya suami Chinanya itu seperti ini, seterlambat Yixing, suaminya itu masih menyempatkan mencium keningnya dan Jungie. Mengingat Jungie, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke meja makan. Disana dia mendapati putrinya yang menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" jungiiieeee"

Duk duk duk

Braaak

Princess cantiknya tengah marah, terlihat jelas karena Jungie akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, ini sudah 3 jam dia membujuk Jungie untuk keluar dari kamarnya tapi nihil. Isakan kecil itu terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya itu di sofa dan dia meraih ponsel putih. Dia bahkan lupa untuk membersihkan rumah hanya karena princessnya ini marah. Ditekannya tombol dial nomor 1 dan menempelkannya di telinga

 _Tuuut tuuu tuuut_

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Tuuuut tttuuut tuuuutt_

Lagi tidak ada

 _Tuuut ttuut tttuuutt_

 _Tuuut tuuut tuut_

 _Tuut tuut tuut_

Kyungsoo melempar ponsel putihnya di samping. Suaminya tidak seperti biasanya, ingin marah tapi tidak tidak itu tidak akan menyelesaikan solusi. Tak ingin berlarut-larut Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur dan melihat kue yang kemarin malam dia buat. Kue ulang tahun yang masih belum dia hias. Kyungsoo ingat, Jungie sangat menyukai tokoh kartun Princess Elsa. Kartun putri es dengan gaun berwarna biru berambut putih. Beruntung dia mempunyai skill menggambar. Meski susah tapi dia berusaha membuat krim kocok itu berubah menjadi gambar 3 dimensi di kue tart. Selesai, meski tidak bagus tapi baginya ini sudah cukup bagus. Kue tart putri Elsa.

" sayang, jungie, putri ibu. Buka pintunya nak, ibu ingin masuk "

",..."

" jungie "

" ... "

" sayang, buka pintunya "

Ceklek

Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo begitu kaget melihat Jungie yang berantakan. Rambutnya tidak teratur, muka memerah penuh air mata dan isakan yang membuat bahunya bergetar. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dan didekapnya erat di dadanya.

Jungie duduk di pangkuannya. Sejak tadi Jungie tidak mau berbicara, bahkan dia makan siang meminta sang ibu untuk disuapi. Tontonan Larva kesukannya juga tidak membuatnya berpaling dari dada hangat sang ibu. Kyungsoo tadi juga berusaha kembali menelefon suaminya dan lagi-lagi nihil, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dihari penting bagi putri mereka. Jam juga sudah lewat dari jam pulang Yixing. Pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan yang dibuatnya hancur ketika Jungie melepas topi pestanya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Balon yang ditiupnya tadi juga tergeletak begitu saja di ruang keluarga. Kue dan lilin juga sudah ditiup Jungie dengan tidak semangat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merapikan kembali kue, balon, topi dan terompet ulang tahun. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan marah besar kepada sang suami karena dengan sengaja melupakan hari ulang tahun putri mereka.

Ceklek

Baru saja Kyungsoo selesai merapikan semua, Yixing pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada sapaan, kecupan dan pelukan. Kyungsoo membiarkan Yixing masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo sudah bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Dia marah dan kesal.

" kyung, aku lapar "

"..."

" kyung aku lapar "

"..."

" kyung ak... "

" semua ada di meja makan. Makan saja "

Jawabnya ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah suaminya.

" hey ada apa denganmu. Kau mendiamkanku sejak tadi "

"..."

" kyung aku berbicara denganmu "

"..."

" jangan membuatku marah "

Sreeet

Yixing menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan melihat raut wajah istrinya yang menahan tangis.

" gege pikirkan saja sendiri. Jangan menjadi orang pelupa. Gege pasti bisa mengingat apa kesalahan gege hari ini hiks "

" hey, ada apa sebenarnya "

" hiks, aku membencimu ge. Aku membencimu hiks "

" aku? Kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Yixing dengan lamat. Dan detik selanjutnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan bergelung dengan selimut. Yixing terdiam, dia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Yixing berdiri di ruang keluarga, dia baru saja menghubungi seseorang. Senyum di bibir tipisnya mengembang menimbulkan dimple dalam di pipi kirinya.

" tunggu saja sayang "

Monolognya sambil masih tersenyum. Tak lama ponselnya begetar, tanda pesan masuk. Dia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan ke pintu masuk. Dia kembali melebarkan senyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Yixing berjalan mengendap-endap di kamar putrinya. Dia bisa melihat gundukan kecil berselimut karakter Larva, hadiah dari bibi Jongin di ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Dengan pelan, Yixing berjalan ke sisi ranjang Jungie dan berbisik ditelinganya.

" jungie sayang, bangun. Ayah sudah pulang "

Tidak ada sautan, Yixing sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya dan sukses. Lenguhan kecil itu terdengar

" sayang, ini ayah bangunlah "

Mata bulat turunan Kyungsoo itu mengerjap dengan imut. Yixing menahan untuk tidak mengecupi wajah putrinya ini. Jungie menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, Yixing tahu jika putrinya ini tengah marah padanya.

" jungie benci dengan ayah "

" eeh benci? Memang ayah salah apa ?"

" banyak, hikc "

" hey hey hey, kenapa menangis?"

" hikc ayah lupa dengan ulang tahun jungie. Jungie benci hikc hikc "

Yixing tersenyum. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata putrinya. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah putrinya, dan dia menggendong tubuh mungil Jungie ke ruang keluarga. Dan...

" SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUNGIE "

Teriak semua orang yang ada di ruang itu. jungie terkejut melihat pesta kejutan dari ayahnya. Ya Tuhan bahkan mulut mungilnya tidak menutup begitu melihat pesta ini. Lihat itu Karakter Princess Elsa yang diperankan oleh bibi Jongdae, dan Princess Anna yang diperankan oleh bibi Jongin. Jangan lupa ada Kristof yang diperankan oleh Paman tiangnya Chanyeol. Dan disana ada paman Sehun dengan Haowen dan si kecil Jackson. Serta sebuah kue ulang tahun besar yang dibawakan oleh kakek neneknya dengan karakter Princess Elsa. Serta confetti yang dinyalakan oleh Siwon, kakek dari sisi ibu.

" ay... ah "

Jungie menatapnya tidak percaya, dia bahkan masih melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di leher sang ayah.

" jungie, selamat ulang tahun "

Duk duk duk duk

Semua orang menoleh ke arah tangga rumah itu Kyungsoo yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Ibu muda itu juga terkejut melihat banyak orang di dalam rumahnya dengan menggenakan kostum.

" ibuuuuu "

Panggil Jungie dengan terharu. Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil alih Jungie dan memeluknya.

" ya tuhan, ayah ibu, sehun, chanyeol, jongin, jongdae. Astagaaa "

" hehehe, ini semua ide yixing hyung, noona "

Mendengar jawaban dari adik bungsunya. Kyungsoo menatap sang suami yang tersenyum tampan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan haru mengenai ini.

Semuanya berkumpul, meski sudah pukul 10 malam mereka masih disini membuat pesta kecil untuk cucu kedua keluarga DO setelah Haowen. Jungie begitu senang dia seakan lupa dengan kesal dan marahnya kepada sang ayah. Kue ulang tahun dari Yixing juga sudah dipotong. Haowen yang berumur 4 tahun membantu si kecil Jackson untuk menyuapi kue ulang tahun itu. Hadiah juga sudah berdatangan dari paman, bibi dan kakek neneknya dan yang istimewa tentu saja kado dari ayah ibunya. Baju Princess Elsa yang di desain oleh desainer ternama teman Jongdae, Joonmyeon.

" sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun jungie. Semoga cepat besar, panjang umur dan selalu berbakti dengan ayah dan ibu "

" telima kacih bibi jongin "

Cup

" selamat ulang tahun dear. "

" telima kacih paman cehun "

Dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun lainnya.

Jungie masih berada di gendongan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin segera tidur karena dia begitu senang hari ini. Sang ibu sedang membereskan piring kotor dan menaruh kotak hadiah di sisi ruang keluarga. Mungkin besok pagi akan dipindahkan ke kamar Jungie.

" ayah, telima kacih. Jungie cayang ayah "

" sama-sama princess. Selamat ulang tahun, maafkan ayah juga "

Cup

" jungie caaayaaaang ayah "

" tidak sayang ibu ?"

" aah iya ibu juga, jungie cayang ayah dan ibu "

Cup cup cup

Yixing kini merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jungie. Bocah kecil ini masih tidak mau lepas dari sang anak.

" ayah "

" iya sayang "

" mengapa tadi tidak ada olaf ?"

" olaf ?"

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

" kalaktel cnowman dengan hidung woltel. Itu olaf, kenapa tidak ada ?"

Oh tidak Xing, putrimu itu maniak Princess Elsa dan kau melupakan salah satu tokoh utamanya.

X

X

X

END


	5. KrisHo

* Krisho *

Dug dug bruk brak dug bbrak

" haah haah haah "

Brak brak

" kulihat kau berkeliaran disini lagi, aku akan menghabisi kalian "

Namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi semampai itu pergi dari gang sempit dengan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Sedang di gang itu terlihat beberapa namja yang tersungkur dengan darah dan lebam di sekujur wajah mereka.

Kris, nama namja itu. dia dikenal sebagai preman dan berandalan di sekolah. Dan hari ini dia mendapat ajakan berkelahi dari sekolah lain. 1:8 orang. Tidak adil bukan? Tapi baginya itu sedikit, dengan sedikit ilmu bela diri yang dipunyainya dan insting, Kris mampu menumbangkan ke 8 musuhnya. Dia memang berjalan ke sekolah, tapi bukan kelas yang menjadi tujuannya. Akan tetapi atap sekolah atau gudang belakang yang menjadi tempat membolos. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sebuah bangku di dekat lapangn basket menjadi tempat favoritnya. Dari sana dia bisa menatap seseorang dari jauh. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek duduk di dekat jendela. Entah ini sudah sebulan lamanya preman sekolah itu tersenyum sendiri ketika menatap wajah sang gadis . namanya Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Gadis manis adik kelasnya. Pintar, pendiam dan selalu tersenyum.

" joon, aku pulang dulu. Bye "

" hati-hati min "

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangan ketika Minseok teman sebangkunya pulang terlebih dahulu. Hari ini giliran Joonmyeon piket membersihkan kelas. Sebenarnya dia bersama Luhan, kekasih Minseok tapi lelaki itu tengah sakit sehingga dia harus membersihkan kelas sendiri. Diambilnya sapu di belakang kelas dan dia mulai membersihkan kelas. Hanya menyapu dan membersihkan papan tulis. Terkadang dia juga membersihkan kaca jendela, tapi nampaknya tidak terlalu kotor. Joonmyeon mulai menyapu dengan diiringi musik dari ponselnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika kegiatannya menyapu dan bersenandung itu diamati oleh namja tinggi yang bersandar di pintu masuk.

" permisi, sunbaenim mencari siapa ?"

Joonmyeon yang akhirnya sadar jika dia tidak sendiri itu bertanya kepada Kris yang menatapnya dalam. Bunuh Kris sekarang Joon, senyummu membuat preman sekolah luluh.

" tidak ada, aku hanya kebetulan lewat "

" ooh aku pikir sunbaenim mencari seseorang "

" kau tidak pulang ?"

" piketku belum selesai sunbae, ada apa ?"

" tidak apa, ku lihat anak piket kelas sebelah hampir selesai. Mau ku bantu ?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menggeleng cantik

" tidak perlu, ini sudah tugasku sunbae. Terima kasih "

" kalau begitu aku menunggumu saja, tidak baik anak gadis sepertimu pulang di jam sore begini "

Joonmyeon terdiam, tidak pernah ada lak-laki yang menunggunya selama ini. Dan ini ajakan pertama dari sunbaenim

" apa sunbae tidak keberatan ?"

" panggil aku kris, terlalu formal jika memanggilku sunbae "

" kris oppa?"

Tanya Joonmyeon, Kris tersenyum mengangguk.

X

X

X

Mereka pulang bersama. Sedari tadi baik Kris maupun Joonmyeon saling terdiam. Joonmyeon terlalu gugup dan malu karena ini kali pertama dia berjalan bersama lelaki sedang Kris tidak berhenti menetralkan detak jantungnya ketika berdekatan dengan gadis pujaan. Bahkan tadi ketika mereka menyebrang jalan, Kris memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon.

" sun.. sunbae... "

Cicit Joonmyeon ketika Kris tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka berhenti berjalan dan Kris memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sepundak. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Joonmyeon memutuskan pandangan itu terlebih dahulu.

" aku tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi. Kim joonmyeon, aku adalah wu yifan atau biasa dipanggil dengan kris. Aku adalah sunbaenimmu. Aku selalu menatapmu dari jauh dan aku selalu mengawasimu. Kau adalah murid terpintar ketika masuk ke SMA Kirin. Kebiasaanmu adalah membaca di perpustakaan, kau selalu membawa bekal dan membagikannya bersama minseok. Kau piket setiap hari rabu bersama luhan dan rumahmu tak jauh dari sekolah. Ayahmu seorang pekerja di sebuah perusahaan dan kau mempunyai toko di rumah serta kau mempunyai adik bayi perempuan bernama jongin "

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan ini. Sunbaenimnya mengetahui semua tentangnya bahkan ini kali pertamanya berbicara dan bertemu. aah bertemu mungkin bagi Joonmyeon.

" sun... sunbae... "

" aku menyukaimu. Selama lebih dari satu bulan ini aku mengawasimu dari jauh"

Joonmyeon semakin membulatkan matanya. Kris sunbaenim yang kata teman sekelasnya mempunyai image buruk ternyata menyukainya bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai stalker. Dan apa itu tadi, pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung? Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dan mengecup punggung tangan itu.

" aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku "

" ak... aku.. sun.. bae... "

" kau tentu tahu mengenai imageku di sekolah, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mengenai ini "

Joonmyeon menatapnnya dalam, Kris tersenyum dan kedua tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Kris. Perlahan Joonmyeon tersenyum

" akan aku coba. Setiap orang mempunyai 2 sisi berbeda bukan? Aku juga terkadang mengamati sunbaenim. "

" jadi ?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, Kris memekik senang dan dipelukanya tubuh mungil itu serta dikecupnya pucuk kepala Joonmyeon berulang kali.

X

X

X

Sejak kejadian dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, seluruh sekolah heboh begitu melihat Kris pujaan para gadis, menggandeng tangan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Dan apa itu Kris bahkan tersenyum ketika Joonmyeon sampai di kelas. Luhan dan Minseok bahkan menurunkan rahang karena tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Ketika ditanya joonmyeon selalu menajwab

" kami saling menyukai "

Dengan diiringi senyum manis miliknya.

Ini merupakan hari jadi mereka untuk yang ketiga bulan, Kris memberikan sebuah boneka rillakuma berukuran jumbo. Joonmyeon begitu senang mendapat boneka sebesar itu. bahkan Kris juga mengajaknya berkencan di taman bermain. Sepasang kekasih yang serasi bukan? Dress selutut berwarna putih gading dan topi bundar yang tadi dibelikan oleh Kris dan sang lelaki memakai celana jeans hitam, kaus berwarna putih sebagai dalaman dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru cerah. Menikmati beberapa permainan membuat mereka senang. Joonmyeon bahkan memotret bagaimana Kris terlihat pucat sehabis menaiki wahana roller coster.

" hey bee, jangan difoto uuh perutku "

" hahah oppa lucu sekali "

Klik klik klik

Joonmyeon tertawa senang melihat hasil jepretannya dan kali ini membantu Kris dengan memijat pundak kekasihnya. Joonmyeon juga memberina botol minum dan menyeka keringat Kris.

" oppa tidak apa-apa? "

" uuugh,, sensasi roller coaster masih terasa di perutku bee "

" hihihi, oppa bilang jika berani menaikinya tapi sekarang oppa mual seperti orang hamil. Apa sekarang laki-laki bisa hamil "

" heey, kau ingin aku hamili. Tidak mungkin jika ada laki-laki di dunia ini bisa hamil bee "

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis dan Kris begitu gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul itu.

" oppa sakit uugh "

" habisnya kau itu tertawa terus membuat oppa kesal bee. Dan berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu "

Kris mencubit pipi Joonmyeon lagi dan mengajaknya berkeliling dan tak lupa dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

" habis ini mau kemana bee? "

" kurasa sudah cukup, aku lapar "

" baiklah karena princess lapar, maka prince akan membawa ke restoran "

" tidak, aku ingin makan ramyeon kari di samping sekolah hehehe "

Ucapnya dengan bergelanyut manja

" aku tidak tahu jika kau semanja ini bee "

" oppa menyesal ?"

Joonmyeon menghentikan kakinya lalu mempoutkan bibir

" tidak, aku bahkan semakin mencintaimu bee "

Cup

Kecupan hangat tersampir di bibir mungil Joonmyeon. Kris tidak tahu tempat, itu ciuman pertama mereka ooh tidak

" opppaaaaaaa "

Dan lelaki tinggi itu berlari menghindari amukan sang kekasih.

Kris berjalan pulang setelah mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke rumah. Entah perasaannya atau apa, dia merasa jika ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Kris bukan tipe orang penakut, sehingga dia tetap berjalan santai sampai

Buuk

Bruuk

Benda tumpul itu memukul tepat di tengkuk nya dan sukses membuat tubuh tinggi itu tersungkur.

" aarrrggh "

Kris meringis kesakitan dan dia berusaha bangun namun

Buuuk buuk

Benda tumpul itu kembali memukul punggungnya dan bisa dia rasakan jika sebuah kaki telah menginjak punggungnya. Sontak wajah mulus itu menempel di jalan beraspal dan Kris mengerang kesakitan dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" jika aku memakai cara seperti ini, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku ?"

Ucap suara dingin itu dengan kembali menekan kakinya ketika dia merasakan jika Kris berusaha bangun

" br... breng...sek kau yongguk uhuuk. Kau hanya berani seperti ini "

" huuuh, jika kau berkata seperti itu apa boleh buat? Aku akan melepaskanmu dan habisi kami jika kau bisa "

Yongguk melepaskan kakinya dan Kris dengan perlahan bangun meski tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Disekitarnya ada banyak anak buah Yongguk, sekitar 8 orang dan mereka membawa tongkat baseball maupun kayu yang siap untuk menghabisinya kapan saja.

" kau hanya berani ketika anak buahmu membawa mainan. Dasar pengecut cuuuiihh "

" brengsek "

Buuk buuk buuk

Yongguk melempar tongkat baseball dan mulai memukul wajah Kris berkali-kali hingga darah segar itu keluar dari mulut dan hidung Kris. Namja tinggi itu jatuh terseungkur lagi. Kris tidak bisa melawan tapi...

Buuukk buuk buuk

Beberapa anak buah Yongguk jatuh ketika dia menerima tendangan dari belakang dan itu kuat sekali.

Buk buuk buuk

Dengan beberapa anak buah yang masih berdiri, mereka melawan seseorang yang telah menyerang beberapa teman mereka. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa lawan mereka yakni 1 orang dan bisa dipastikan jika itu wanita. Terlihat dari baju dan celana yang gadis itu kenakan. Gadis mungil yang tampak lincah tersebut berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan kelompok tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan karena serangan darinya . Gadis itu begitu gesit ketika beberapa lelaki itu melayangkan tongkat baseball dan kayu mereka namun dengan keahlian hapkido, dan taekwondo yang dimilikinya, dia bisa membuat para lelaki itu pingsan dengan beberapa luka ringan namun sakit di bagian dalam.

" brengsek "

Yongguk mencoba melawan gadis itu. tendangan, pukulan dan beberapa keahlian berkelahi yang dimilikinya ternyata kalah dengan keahlian menghindari gadis itu. Yongguk bahkan tersungkur ketika gadis berambut pendek itu mengunci pergerakan tangan dan membuatnya kesakitan dengan beberapa tendangan yang diberikannya. Yongguk bangkit dari kesakitannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu.

X

X

X

Kris mengerjapkan mata ketika bias cahaya matahari itu masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

" aarrgghh "

Lelaki tinggi itu mencoba bangun tapi tubuhnya kesakitan sehingga dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Ceklek

Mata elang itu menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati jika kekasih manisnya masuk dengan membawa sebuah tas besar di tangan. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

" kau sudah sadar, syukurlah. Akan aku panggilkan dokter "

" bee... "

Belum sempat Kris berucap, Joonmyeon sudah pergi keluar. tak lama dokter wanita dengan tinggi diatas Joonmyeon itu masuk ke kamar dengan seorang suster perempuan.

" selamat pagi tuan wu. Bagaimana kondisimu? "

" kondisi? Apa aku ...?"

" kau dirumah sakit oppa "

" rumah sakit ?"

Kris masih mengernyitkan dahi. Stetoskop dan lampu senter itu mulai memeriksa tubuh Kris. Dokter bername tag Choi Sooyoung itu tersenyum dan melihat luka di wajah Kris yang masih tertutup perban.

" syukurlah kondisimu sudah stabil tuan wu. 2 hari kehilangan kesadaran membuat kondisimu lebih baik dari perkiraan. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, selamat pagi tuan wu, noona kim "

Joonmyeon mengantar dokter muda itu ke depan pintu dan setelahnya dia duduk di samping ranjang lalu meninggikan ranjang bagian atas sehingga Kris bisa duduk. Gadis mungil dengan senyum manisnya memandang sang kekasih yang seakan meminta penjelasan.

" kau dirumah sakit oppa. Tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Patah tulang punggung dan retak pada leher serta beberapa luka lebam di hampir semua wajahmu. Apa kau punya musuh sampai mendapat luka sebegitu banyak ?"

" lalu siapa yang membawaku kemari ?"

" tentu saja aku oppa. Kau tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di jalan dekat rumah "

Joonmyeon mencebikkan bibirnya imut dan mulai mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi diantarkan oleh office boy. Kris masih mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, Joonmyeon menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulut dan otomatis Kris membuka mulutnya

" kau masih penasaran? Tanya saja oppa. Jangan mengkerutkan keningmu. Kau seperti kakek tua saja "

" eeehh "

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu kembali menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Kris.

" aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disana bee "

" rumahku mempunyai 2 akses jalan jika ingin ke jalan raya. Yang pertama jalan utama yang dilalui oleh mobil dan yang kedua jalan kecil. jika kau berjalan melalui jalan besar maka kau akan memutar jauh, jadi kau pasti lewat alternatif yang kedua. Tubuhmu tersungkur tidak elitnya dengan luka parah dan disana banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang membawa tongkat baseball dan kayu. Huuufth jaman sekarang masih saja ada tindakan pembully an seperti ini "

Joonmyeon bercerita sambil menyuapi kekasihnya. dia tidak tahu jika Kris menatapnya tidak percaya

" jadi kau tahu siapa yang menolongku menghajar kawanan yongguk? "

" namanya yongguk. Dia pasti murid tingkat akhir sepertimu. Uuh teman-temannya payah sekali. Aku tendang dan ku beri jurus hapkido dan taekwondoku saja mereka sudah pingsan dan pergi. Itu masih pemanasan bukan tahap inti "

" APA ?"

" oppa jangan berteriak kau membuatku tuli "

Kris menjatuhkan rahang mendengar penuturan polos dari gadis mungil berstatus kekasihnya ini. Joonmyeon menyendokkan suapan terakhir dan segera memberinya minum.

" jadi, yang kemarin menghajar anak buah yongguk itu kamu bee ?"

'anggukimut'

" kau menjatuhkan semuanya ?"

'anggukimutkedippolos'

" 1 lawan 9 orang "

'anggukimut'

" dan mereka kalah ?"

'anggukimutkedipkedippolos'

" ya tu... aarrrggghh "

" oppa jangan menjambak rambutmu. Aish, luka dikepalamu belum sembuh "

Joonmyeon menurunkan kedua tangan Kris. Kris menatapnya lamat-lamat. Dia tidak percaya, ternyata Joonmyeon, gadis mungil berambut bob dengan tinggi hanya sebatas pundak ini mampu melumpuhkan lawan-lawan Kris yang berjumlah 9 orang dan tinggi mereka itu melebihi tinggi Joonmyeon. Ooh tampar Kris keras-keras, dia masih tidak percaya mengenai ini. Bagaimana bisa ?

" kau bisa hapkido dan taekwondo ?"

" tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah memegang sabuk hitam sejak lulus SD "

" haaaahh ?"

" dan jika melawan mereka yang hanya menggunakan emosi itu sangat mudah oppa "

" ya tuhan joonmyeeeeooooon "

Kris mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya dengan susah payah karena tulang punggungnya yang patah jadi dia harus menahan sakit ketika dia mencubit joonmyeon.

" oppa sakit "

Adunya dengan mengusap kedua pipi dengan imut.

" kemarilah. Duduk disini "

Kris menepuk sisi ranjangnya. Gadis itu menurut dan benar saja, Kris menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam dada dan memeluknya erat.

" terima kasih bee, kau telah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu jika kekasih mungilku ini ternyata jago bela diri, bahkan aku kalah denganmu "

" hihihi yang satu ini oppa tidak tahu bukan? "

Cup

" kau menang "

Keduanya tersenyum dan Kris kembali mengecup bibir Joonmyeon dan kembali memeluknya erat.

X

X

X

END...

Holaaa,, sudah ada 5 couple,, kurang 1 couple.. oh yaa,, terima kasih buat yang sudah review bahkan pakai capslock jebol hihihi. Hmmb, ada yang bilang kalau ini mirip chicken soup yaa? Tapi jujur aku belum pernah baca cerita itu.. tapi aku pernah denger dan itu memang dulu booming. Tapi jujur aku tidak pernah membacanya hihihi.. ooh yaa buat siders, makasih yaa.. jumlah viewers udah 1100 viewers.. waaahh ternyata diam-diam ada yang membaca FF ini.. hihihi see yaa di the last next couple ... annyeong pay pay


End file.
